True Destinies
by Cee1
Summary: Conventional Couples, but mostly Max and Liz
1. Default Chapter

Title: True Destinies  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing  
  
Author: Cee  
  
Category: The whole group, but mainly Max and Liz  
  
Rating: PG-R  
  
Liz always dreamed this, but never in her wildest nightmares did she expect it to come true. She watched as Max, Isabel, Michael, and Tess boarded the spacecraft that is taking them to their true home.  
  
It was like she wasn't herself, she couldn't be, she was watching the love of her life disappear forever. She didn't even try to move because if she did, she didn't think that she would be able to let Max go. She would grab on to him for dear and no one would be able to get him out of her clutches  
  
Alex, Maria, Kyle and Sheriff Valenti were also standing next Liz as they were also watching their loved ones get on board the ship  
  
"We will come back." Max stated staring straight at Liz. He didn't want to go, but they all agree that they had to go  
  
"No matter how long it takes." Michael added looking at Maria. He loved Maria, but he knew that he had to see what his home planet really looked like  
  
"Be safe." Tess told her adopted father and Kyle. Tess really loved the Sheriff as if he were her own father  
  
"Take care." Isabel told Alex. Isabel finally found the love that she was looking for and now she couldn't believe she was leaving him  
  
"I love you." Liz barely managed to say before Max went inside the spacecraft. After that she broke down in tears  
  
"Spaceboy, if you don't come back, I'll hunt you down." Maria threatened Michael, and all you could see is Michael smirking his way onto the ship  
  
"You've made me proud." Sheriff Valenti called out to Tess who gave him a smile  
  
"I'll miss you a lot." Kyle shouted so Tess would hear him. Kyle and Tess barely started to date and now she was leaving  
  
"No matter what galaxy your in, you'll always have my heart." Alex sweetly said to Isabel. He wish he could go, but he had to stay on Earth to protect the rest of his family  
  
Within minutes after they boarded the ship it took off and ten seconds later it was out of the Earth's atmosphere  
  
Liz and Maria were balling our eyes out, while Kyle and Alex tried to comfort us, as well as, themselves  
  
"We should head back." Sheriff Valenti said, but none of them moved until the next morning  
  
---------  
  
3 days later  
  
Maria was working Liz's shift while she was in the back talking on the phone to somebody. She was about to go check on Liz when Alex and Kyle sat at the usual booth  
  
"You know I'm never going to get use to this." Maria stated as she came up to the once crowded booth. Kyle and Alex both looked besides them and realized what Maria was talking about  
  
"Neither am I." Alex stated picturing him and Isabel snuggling next to each other  
  
"Hey where's Liz?" Kyle asked changing the subject because it hurt him too much to think about Tess  
  
"She's somewhere in the back." Maria stated and then asked something that's been plaguing my mind for the last 3 days, "Have you guys noticed how different Liz is acting?"  
  
"Well can you blame her?" Kyle asked, "I mean how would you feel if you lost….never mind."  
  
Maria took a deep breath when he didn't finish that sentence. She knew Kyle didn't mean that.  
  
"No, it's okay." Maria stated understandingly, "But it seems that there is something else on her mind."  
  
"Oh my gosh." Liz's scream was heard from the back  
  
"That was Liz." I said as I rushed to the back with Alex and Kyle following me  
  
"Liz are you okay?" Maria asked worried. She now knew something was really wrong. Never in her life has she seen Liz look so helpless. She was crouched on the floor in a fetal position with one hand wiping away her tears while the other hand holding the phone.  
  
"Liz, what's wrong?" Alex asked him and Maria sat next to their friend  
  
"I….I…I…" Liz couldn't get out what she was trying to say  
  
Something is definitely wrong. Liz was always focused. She knew what she wanted to say and would say it. This was not like her at all. She didn't know what to say and didn't know how to say it  
  
"It's okay honey." Maria stated as she petted her best friend's hair  
  
"Yeah Liz." Kyle said as he sat in front of her, "We're here for you."  
  
Alex and Maria both nodded their agreement to Kyle's statement  
  
"So why don't you tell us what's wrong." Maria added knowing that it has to be big. Boy was she right  
  
"I….I am……I'm pregnant." Liz muttered  
  
"What?" Alex asked, "By Max?"  
  
"How?" Kyle asked, "When?"  
  
"How did you know?" Maria asked trying to comprehend the situation, but somehow couldn't, "And why didn't you tell me?"  
  
Liz took a deep breath and answered each of our questions  
  
"Yes I'm pregnant by Max. We had sex the night before he left. 2 days ago I felt something weird, and somehow I knew I was pregnant. I didn't tell you guys because I wanted to be completely sure." Liz stated answering their questions and raised the phone, "And I'm completely sure. And I'm sorry I didn't tell you guys sooner."  
  
"Oh Liz that's great." Maria stated as she hugged her. She was gonna become a mother, but then she realized that she shouldn't have said that. Dumb me. My best friend is going to have an alien baby, but the father left to his home planet, and I say that's great. Stupid me  
  
"Yeah I know." Liz stated drying her tears, "I just wish Max was here."  
  
"Is that why you were crying?" Kyle asked giving her a tissue  
  
"No." Liz stated as she blew into the tissue, "I'm crying because I have no idea what to do."  
  
"You're keeping the baby right?" Alex questioned after he heard what Liz said  
  
"Of course silly." Liz sniffled  
  
"Then what did you mean by you didn't know what to do?" Kyle questioned  
  
"What if the baby is alien?" Liz whispered  
  
That's when realization hit all of them and they finally understood what Liz meant  
  
"We should get out of here." Kyle stated  
  
"But where would go?" Maria questioned. "We could just stay here."  
  
"Think about that one Maria." Kyle said, arguing "Everyone is going to know that Liz is pregnant in 9 months. Her mother is going to want her to go to the doctor's office. What if the child is not normal? You know what the government would do to a half breed alien?"  
  
"I still think it would be better though if we had family and friends we knew." Maria stated. Kyle was the irrational one and she was the too rational one  
  
"And are you going to tell them the whole alien story?" Kyle asked being sarcastic  
  
"You guys stop fighting." Alex yelled as he saw Liz cry more.  
  
Kyle and Maria quickly stopped bickering when we saw that we were making it worse for Liz  
  
"What do you want to do Liz?" Alex asked ignoring us  
  
"I think both of you are right." Liz stated wiping her tears, "I want to move, but only if I had some friends there."  
  
"You can count me in." Alex stated hugging Liz  
  
"Me too." Kyle added  
  
"Do you think I would honestly dump my best friend when she needs me the most?" Maria asked as she smiled and hugged Liz. Liz took both of our ideas but mixed them into one. 


	2. Christian

9 months later  
  
They all changed quite a bit after they moved out of Roswell and into a quiet little town in California. After they moved out to California they all decided to go back to school. They all thankfully got accepted to UCLA. Liz is majoring in microbiology; she is currently on leave because of her pregnancy. Alex is majoring in computer science and technology. Kyle is not really majoring in anything, but he has become UCLA's star quarterback who so far led them to an undefeated streak. Maria was majoring in vocals and on her free time she took a midwifing class Maria learned how to become a midwife so she can perform the delivery of Liz's baby, which is today  
  
"Alright Liz." Maria calmly stated to her friend, who was about to give birth, "I need you to relax."  
  
Liz nodded. Kyle and Alex both took one of her hands to show her that they supported her  
  
"Slow breathing Liz." Alex told her  
  
"Like this." Kyle stated as both of us were showing Liz how to breathe slowly  
  
"I know how to breathe slow!" Liz snapped at them  
  
"Your lucky I know it's the hormones." Alex stated trying to get her to laugh  
  
"Liz! Relax!" Maria stated trying to calm Liz down  
  
Liz nodded and started to follow Kyle and Alex's slow breathing  
  
1 hour into labor  
  
"Ahhhhhh." Liz screamed  
  
"Come on Liz you can do." Alex told Liz cheering her on while Kyle was wiping the sweat away from her face  
  
"Okay Liz." Maria stated telling her what to do, "All you need is one big push."  
  
"One big push and then it's over?" Liz asked sweatingly and tiredly  
  
"Yeah." Maria nodded just in case she didn't hear her  
  
"Okay." Liz stated tiredly as she tightly held onto Kyle's hand and Alex's and pushed as hard as she could  
  
Liz, Kyle, and Alex were crying out, but for different reasons. Liz was crying out because of the pain that she was in because of the pregnancy, and Kyle and Alex were crying out because of Liz's death grip  
  
"It's out." Maria stated as Liz finally let go of their hands  
  
She was covering the baby with a blanket  
  
"What is it?" Liz asked tiredly as she was breathing heavily  
  
"It's a boy." Maria stated as she placed the baby in Liz's arms  
  
"He's beautiful." Liz stated as she looked at the now sleeping baby cuddle in her arms  
  
"What are you going to name it?" Alex asked  
  
"Christian Nolan Parker." Liz whispered looking at her son  
  
"Why Christian Nolan?" Kyle asked, "I thought you were going to name it Max Jr. or something like that."  
  
"I always wanted to name my son Christian and Nolan is my grandfather's name." Liz stated and then smile at her beautiful son  
  
----------------------------  
  
5 years later  
  
They all graduated from UCLA a year ago  
  
Liz graduated as the valedictorian of my class. Now, she is working for a microbiology lab that is trying to decode DNA  
  
Her son Christian has become a rambunctious, but smart first grader.  
  
Maria's singing career is going very well. Her first album has made the top ten  
  
Alex is not surprisingly the vice-president of Microsoft  
  
Kyle is now the star quarterback for the LA Rams  
  
"Am I in trouble?" Christian asked as his mother as she closed the front door  
  
Christian knew that when his mother was really quiet then he was in hot water  
  
"No sweetheart." Liz stated as I bent down to his eye level. Liz was not mad at him, but she just wanted him to understand "You just can't use your powers in public. Okay?"  
  
"Okay." Christian stated still thinking his mom was mad at him  
  
"I'm not mad at you." Liz assured him because she knew how his mind worked, "Now get ready for bed."  
  
Christian smiled before he ran upstairs to go change  
  
Liz took a deep sigh as she recalled the events for that afternoon  
  
Flashback  
  
Right now, they were all sitting down in the park having a picnic  
  
"Hey Chris do you want to throw the football around?" Kyle asked his nephew  
  
"Really?" Christian asked happily  
  
"Really." Kyle stated as he helped him up  
  
"He reminds me of Max at his age." Liz stated looking at her son play ball with his uncle  
  
"I know." Maria stated staring at Chris  
  
"So has he asked about Max?" Alex asked  
  
"Yeah, all the time." Liz stated smiling at her son  
  
"What did you tell him?" Maria asked curiously  
  
"The truth." Liz stated, "I mean he has right…it's his father."  
  
"But what if he tells people that his father is not from around here?" Alex asked getting worried  
  
"Don't worry…." Liz started, but froze when the she saw what Christian was doing  
  
Maria and Alex both looked where Liz was looking and they both were shocked  
  
Kyle threw the ball a little to high and too far  
  
"Sorry kiddo." Kyle stated as the ball went 10 feet behind Chris  
  
"It's okay Uncle Kyle." Christian stated as he stared at the ball  
  
Just then Christian lifted his hand and the ball came to him and he caught it  
  
"Cool huh?" Christian told his uncle  
  
End of Flashback  
  
"So your not mad at me?" Christian asked his mother again to be sure  
  
"I can never be mad at you." Liz stated as she kissed her son's forehead  
  
"I love you mommy." Christian stated  
  
"I love you too." Liz stated back  
  
"Can you read me a story?" Christian asked his mother  
  
"What story do you want tonight?" Liz asked her son  
  
"The story about daddy." Christian stated  
  
"Okay." Liz stated as she began, "One day 3 kids came out of a pod…….."  
  
It was about half an hour later  
  
"They're home needed them so they had to go back, but they promised that one day they will return" Liz finished as she saw her son was still awake  
  
"Do you think daddy will ever come back to us?" Christian asked as he yawned  
  
"I hope so." Liz told her son with hope  
  
Just then a bright light filled the room up. Liz quickly carried Christian in her arms as he shielded his eyes from the light  
  
When the light disappeared, Liz and Christian both saw a man before them  
  
The man was very big and tall, and had muscles bulging out from everywhere  
  
Liz quickly put her son behind her and grabbed his bat  
  
"I have no attention of harming you." The man stated with his hands up in the air  
  
"Then who are you?" Liz demanded not liking someone just popping up in her house out of no where  
  
"I am Thomas." Thomas stated as not moving because he didn't want to frighten her  
  
"Okay." Liz stated still holding her bat, "What are you? And don't say human because humans can't just appear in a bright light."  
  
Thomas laughed and then stopped when he saw that Liz was very serious  
  
"Liz…I…" Thomas started, but Liz interrupted him, "How do you know my name?"  
  
"Let me explain." Thomas stated trying to calm her down  
  
"Start explaining then." Liz stated not trusting Thomas at all  
  
"I am an alien from the planet Prescience." Thomas started, "That's 100,000 miles away from King Max's planet."  
  
"Max?" Liz asked the name bringing back so many memories  
  
"Yes King Max." Thomas reiterated  
  
"Did Max send you?" Liz asked realizing that this man was still in her house  
  
"No, King Max does not know that I'm here." Thomas stated  
  
"And why are you here?" Liz asked persistently  
  
"I'm here to take your son." Thomas stated  
  
"Hell no." Liz stated with ragged as she attacked Thomas with her bat  
  
"But with your permission." Thomas stated as he dodged the bat, "Please let me explain."  
  
"Hurry up." Liz stated still having the bat in her hands about ready to kick his butt  
  
"I need to take your son because he's half an Earthling and half Antarian and because of who his parents are he possess a lot of power." Thomas explain  
  
"So because of who his father is?" Liz asked  
  
Thomas smirked knowing that there was something special about Liz  
  
"Yes." Thomas lied because he knew something greater  
  
"So you want to take him to do what exactly?" Liz asked  
  
"I want to take him to train him." Thomas stated  
  
"Train him to do what?" Liz asked  
  
"Train him to build up his powers." Thomas said  
  
"What do you mean?" Liz asked  
  
"Your son does have powers right?" Thomas asked knowing that it is her son's power that he feels right now  
  
"Right." Liz said remembering the scene from the park  
  
"Well if trained properly Christian will be powerful enough to defeat the evil."  
  
"What evil?" Liz asked getting worriedly  
  
"Our prophets foresee a great evil rising right now, but they don't know where it is." Thomas started, "And they fear that when it reaches full peak it will destroy everyone in the entire universe. The prophets foresee one challenge for that evil and that is the Antarian's kings offspring."  
  
"If he stays here with me he won't become powerful. Right?" Liz asked knowing in her heart that she has to let her son go  
  
"No, because if he stays here he will be hiding his powers not training them." Thomas stated seeing that Liz was about to give in  
  
"The whole universe will be destroyed?" Liz asked tears coming down her face knowing what she had to do  
  
"Yes." Thomas stated knowing that Christian was for sure coming with him "Everyone."  
  
"How long will he be gone for?" Liz asked already missing her son  
  
"1 year." Thomas stated  
  
"Does Max know you're training our son?" Liz asked questionably  
  
"No." Thomas stated restated, "King Max still doesn't know he has a son."  
  
"How did you guys know then?" Liz asked preparing herself to let her son go  
  
"The prophets see everything." Thomas stated  
  
"Okay." Liz stated, "But can I have a few minutes with my son?"  
  
"Of course." Thomas stated before he left  
  
"What's going on mommy?" Christian asked his mother when the man left  
  
"You are going to be training with Thomas." Liz stated  
  
"I don't want to." Christian started to cry because he knew that his mom wouldn't be coming, "I want to stay with you."  
  
"You can't honey." Liz stated drying his tears  
  
"Do I have to?" Christian asked  
  
"Yes." Liz stated, "So pack up some stuff."  
  
5 minutes later Christian was all packed up ready to go  
  
Christian was holding on to his mother for dear life  
  
Liz took off her cross necklace and put it around his neck  
  
"You're giving me you're necklace?" Christian asked and Liz nodded  
  
"Whenever times get too hard or tough, and you feel that no one cares about you, I want you to look at this necklace and always know something." Liz stated as she was clasping the necklace, "Your mom always loves you, no matter what anyone else says or does. I love you…I always will."  
  
"I love you too mommy." Christian stated as he hugged his mom while tears came down his face  
  
"It's time to go." Thomas stated not really wanting to break the two apart  
  
"Be good and always know that I love you." Liz stated as she kissed her son  
  
"I love you too mom." Christian stated as Thomas grabbed his shoulder  
  
"Time to go." Thomas stated as a bright light filled the room  
  
"They're gone." Liz stated, as she was able to see again  
  
Just then Liz laid down on Christian's bed and cried herself to sleep 


	3. Coming back different

Prescience world ~ 1 year later  
  
"I can't believe I'm going home today." Christian smiled happily as he started to pack. He couldn't wait to see his mother and tell her all he's learned  
  
Then Thomas came in the room and was confused when he saw what Christian was doing  
  
"What are you doing?" Thomas asked  
  
"I'm packing." Christian stated packing the last of his stuff in his backpack, "To go home."  
  
"Why?" Thomas questioned  
  
"Why? Because you said I can go back home in a year." Christian stated stating the obvious, "And it's been a year."  
  
"In this world it has Chris." Thomas said calmly, "But not on Earth."  
  
"What?!" Christian asked not quite believing what he was hearing  
  
"On Earth it's only been about 3 weeks." Thomas stated checking his calendar  
  
"You lied to me and my mother!" Christian stated out of anger, "How could you lie to us?  
  
"I didn't lie." Thomas stated, "I said I was going to bring you back in one year and that's exactly what I'm going to do."  
  
"She's going to expect a 6-7 year old." Christian calculating the time difference "Not a grown up."  
  
"You won't be a grown up." Thomas stated, "You'll be 18 or 19."  
  
"This is not fair." Christian stated as a tear came down his eye. It's already been a year and he missed his family, and now he finds out that he won't be able to see them for another 11-12 years  
  
"What did I tell you about emotion?" Thomas asked thinking that he forgot his training already  
  
"Never show it." Christian stated, but didn't wipe away the tears  
  
"Well, wipe the tears away." Thomas commanded  
  
"How could you lie to us?" Christian asked really mad at Thomas  
  
"I didn't lie." Thomas reiterated, "I just didn't tell you guys the whole truth."  
  
"Oh, like that makes it any better?" Christian stated not really having any more respect for Thomas, "You still lied."  
  
"I'll make you a deal." Thomas stated not wanting Christian to become disobeying with him  
  
"I'm listening." Christian stated finally wiping away his tears  
  
"But this doesn't mean that every time you cry that you're going to get an award." Thomas stated, "In fact don't ever cry in my presence ever again. Understood?"  
  
"Yeah." Christian stated wiping the last trace of evidence that he was crying from his face, "So what's the deal."  
  
"Since I took you away to train you." Thomas started, "That's how I'll let you go back."  
  
"I don't get it." Christian stated not comprehending what the deal was  
  
"When you can defeat me in a battle then you can go home." Thomas stated challenging him  
  
"You're too strong for me though." Christian complained  
  
"Well that's the only way you're getting home any sooner." Thomas stated  
  
"Fine." Christian stated as he shook his hand  
  
Christian was so eager to go home that he fought Thomas that night. Thomas proved to be to hard for Christian, when he lost within the first five minutes  
  
Christian came back in his room all battered and bruise  
  
He looked at his stuff and started to unpack his bag  
  
"I'm sorry mom." Christian as he sat down on his bed after he unpacked. Then he grabbed for his necklace, "I promise I will come back sooner"  
  
It took 6 Earth months for to train and become equal in power with Thomas, but it would take more then that to actually beat him in a battle  
  
----------------  
  
9 Earth months later from when Christian first left  
  
Liz was looking through a microscope testing out some new chemicals that helped in her project. She looked up when she heard the door open  
  
Liz looked up and saw her personal secretary  
  
"Hey Molly." Liz stated taking off her goggles, "What's up?"  
  
"Someone's here to see you." Molly stated as Liz took off her gloves  
  
"Maria, Kyle, or Alex?" Liz asked  
  
"Actually it's none of them." Molly stated surprising Liz, "It's a young man that's about 16 or 17 years old."  
  
"What does he want?" Liz asked talking off her gloves  
  
"He didn't say." Molly stated, "He just said that he needed to talk to you."  
  
"Oh okay." Liz stated as she followed Molly into the conference room  
  
"He's in there." Molly pointed to one of the rooms with the door open; "Do you want me to come?"  
  
"I think I can handle a teenager." Liz smiled as she went into the room  
  
She expected to see a nerdy teenage geek who would ask her about her research, but when she got a good look at him she was taken aback. There she saw a pretty good-looking teenager about 16 years old. He had spiky light brown hair and the most beautiful eyes she has ever seen. He was wearing blue jeans and a cotton red jacket over his white muscle shirt. As soon as Liz was done analyzing him she was taken in shock at how familiar he felt.  
  
"Hello." Liz stated as she took a seat in front of the man  
  
"Hi." Christian nervously smiled at his mother.  
  
Liz felt the young man's nervousness so she tried to calm him down  
  
"How are you?" Liz asked trying ease him up  
  
"Fine." Christian stated trying to memorize his mother as if she was about to disappear, "And you?"  
  
"Good." Liz stated  
  
"That's good." Christian stated calming his nerves  
  
"Did you want to see me?" Liz asked getting to the point because she was curious as to why he would want to talk to her  
  
"Yes." Christian stated  
  
"About what?" Liz asked wondering what this boy wanted  
  
"Your son." Christian stated looking at her reaction  
  
"How do you…oh my gosh your from up there." Liz stated pointing up  
  
Christian nodded as he saw a flick of hope in his mother's eyes just by the mention of her son  
  
"How…how is my son? Is…is he okay? Is anything….wrong?" Liz asked frantically hoping that he was okay  
  
"Don't worry." Christian stated smiling at his worried mom, "I'm fine mom."  
  
"Oh thank god." Liz stated as she took a deep breath and grabbed her heart  
  
Realization then struck Liz from what the young man said, "Can you…? Are you…your not….? But you… you can't be….Christian?"  
  
"Yeah mom." Christian smiled at the person he missed most in the world his mother, "I'm back."  
  
Liz nodded her head as she stood up  
  
"You…you… can't be him." Liz said staring at the young man who was claiming to be her son, "My little boy is only 6 years old, and you're like 16 or 17."  
  
"Trust me. It's me mom." Christian stated he stood up and took a step towards her  
  
Liz got scared and stepped back, "You can't be my little boy because you're all grown up."  
  
"Don't be scared mom, it's me." Christian said staring in her eyes so she would know that he is telling the truth  
  
Christian took a deep breath before he started to explain "The years go differently on Conscience. 1 year there is like 3 weeks here."  
  
Liz saw him staring at her so she decided to stare back. That's when she saw the eyes of her little boy who was now grown up. Something around his neck caught her eyes  
  
"Oh my god." Liz stated as she was staring at his cross  
  
Christian saw what his mother was staring at and grabbed it with his hand  
  
"You gave this to me before I left." Christian explained trying to make his mom understand that it was him, "You said to always wear it when I get depressed, mad or sad, and think of you and how much you love me. My whole time there, I never once took this off. This gave me strength to come back to you as soon as possible. It's me mom, your little boy."  
  
Liz started to cry  
  
"Are you okay?" Christian asked as he saw tears falling from her eyes  
  
"Christian!" Liz happily yelled as she ran to give her son a big hug  
  
"Mom" Christian happily stated now knowing that his mother knew it was him. He hugged his mother for dear life thinking that if he let go than she would disappeared  
  
"Oh my gosh." Liz yelled hugging her son for dear life, "I've missed you so much."  
  
"I've missed you." Christian stated looking at his mom, "And everyone else too."  
  
"Oh my god I missed so much of your life." Liz stated, "Tell me what's been happening?"  
  
"It's a really long story." Christian stated  
  
"I have all the time in the world." Liz stated wanting to get to know her son again  
  
"Well finally a year passed in that time." Christian started, "I was packing up to go home and Thomas told me that he meant Earth years. So I got mad and started to cry. He then said that I could go home early when I beat him in a match. It took me 6 years of hard training for me to become as strong as him. Since he was a veteran in fighting he still could beat me. So it took me the rest of the time to train and get stronger. I finally beat him and that is why I'm here right now."  
  
"And I'm glad your home." Liz smiled  
  
"Me too." Christian stated  
  
"So are you ready to see the others?" Liz questioned  
  
"You bet." Christian stated  
  
"Okay, Come on" Liz stated as they made their way out of the office  
  
"Are you going home Mrs. Parker?" Molly asked  
  
"Yeah." Liz stated and then asked Molly, "Would you mind calling Maria, Alex, and Kyle and tell them to meet at my place?"  
  
"No problem." Molly stated going to her phone  
  
"Oh and Molly." Liz stated before she left  
  
"Yeah?" Molly asked  
  
"Take the rest of the day off." Liz stated as she left the building arm and arm with her son 


	4. The Return

"Hello is anyone home?" Maria asked as she opened the door to Liz's house. Liz's butler let her in the house  
  
"We're over here." Kyle stated from the living room  
  
"Hey." Maria stated as she saw Kyle, Alex, and Alex's daughter Hope sitting on the couch don't worry I'll explain things about Hope later  
  
"Is Liz with you?" Alex whispered because his daughter fell asleep  
  
Maria nodded not wanting to wake Alex's daughter up  
  
"Her secretary told me that Liz wanted to tell us something and meet her at her house." Maria explained  
  
"Us too." Alex stated as he put Hope in her carriage  
  
Just then the door opened  
  
"Is anyone here?" Liz questioned as she opened the door to her house  
  
"We're all in here." Kyle called out to her  
  
"Hey guys." Liz stated coming in the living room with Christian behind her  
  
"Who's that?" Maria curiously as she saw the young man behind her  
  
"Oh him." Liz smiled at Christian, "Well…"  
  
"Hi Aunt Maria." Christian smiled at his aunt and cut his mom off  
  
"Wait a minute." Maria stated having a blank look on her face, "Did he just call me his aunt?"  
  
Alex and Kyle nodded  
  
"When did you become an aunt?" Kyle asked  
  
"I'm only an aunt to two kids." Maria stated  
  
Maria took a quick look at Hope  
  
"This little one and Chris."  
  
Maria, Kyle, and Alex quickly realized what she said  
  
"Chris?" Maria asked as she quickly looked at the person standing next to Liz  
  
"Yeah it's me Aunt Maria." Chris smiled at his relatives  
  
"Oh my god." Maria while going up to Chris and hugging him  
  
"How have you been?" Alex asked while giving Chris a manly handshake  
  
"Good." Chris smiled because he felt like a little kid again with; "How about you guys?"  
  
"Good." Alex smiled. He couldn't believe that his nephew was back  
  
"How old are you?" Kyle asked surrounding Chris as well  
  
"16" Chris answered  
  
"But you've only been gone for less than a year?" Kyle question  
  
"Come on let's go to the kitchen." Liz stated seeing that Hope was asleep in her car seat, "I don't want to wake that little one up."  
  
They all went to the kitchen and sat down  
  
"Well I was there for a year" Christian stated starting his long story about Conscience  
  
An hour later Christian told everyone his story about his life in Conscience. He told them everything that he told his mother  
  
-------------  
  
A space ship crash-landed onto the desert floor of Roswell  
  
4 beings came out coughing their lungs off  
  
"Gosh Michael." Isabel stated coughing and moving the smoke away from her face with her hands, "Couldn't you have a better landing then that."  
  
Isabel looked very different. Her short burgundy hair was now long and blond. As the king sister her ice queen attitude returned as well as her personality in not trusting people  
  
"What are you talking about it was a good landing." Michael stated defending himself, "Like you could have done better?"  
  
Michael actually looked like he used to when they first me their human friends. His once long hair was now short and spiky. Even though he's gotten better he still has a wall around him.  
  
"You call that a good landing?" Max asked pointing to the space ship that was know jammed into the desert floor  
  
Max is the king of a whole alien race and the one of them that actually looks like he hasn't changed anything. He still has his boyish good looks, and soulful brown eyes.  
  
"Yes my king." Michael stated sarcastically as he rolled his eyes at Max  
  
"Drop the king." Max stated uncomfortably, "We're not on Antar anymore."  
  
"Good I was getting sick of it." Michael stated nodding his head  
  
"The jeep is still here." Tess stated as she revealed the jeeps hiding spot  
  
Tess hasn't changed much except that she dyed her blond hair brown with blond highlights. The only thing that changed in her was that she gave up the whole destiny idea  
  
"Let's go." Max stated as he climbed into the driver's seat as all the others climbed in "Next stop Roswell."  
  
"Wait." Tess stated before they left, "What are we going to do with the ship?"  
  
"You crashed it, you hide it." Isabel stated looking at Michael  
  
"Fine." Michael stated as he waved his hand in the air and it disappeared, "Now let's go."  
  
They been driving for hours  
  
"Are you sure you're not lost?" Tess asked getting carsick  
  
"Yes I'm sure." Max stated  
  
"Besides if we were you know my brother would never admit it." Isabel stated sarcastically  
  
"Are you guys making fun of the King?" Michael adding to Max's tomato colored face, "I'm sure that's a death penalty."  
  
"Alright stop." Max commanded, "I'm trying to concentrate."  
  
It took them 30 more minutes before they reached their destination-The police station  
  
"How can I help you?" An officer asked them as they walked into the police department  
  
"We need to talk to Sheriff Valenti." Max stated  
  
"Is this some kind of joke?" The officer asked seriously disgusted that these young adults would act that way  
  
"No." Max stated, "He's an old friend of ours and we haven't seen him in 5- 6 years."  
  
"Oh I guess you didn't hear then." The officer stated sympathetically  
  
"Hear what officer?" Tess asked now worried about her adoptive father  
  
"He was killed in the Crashdown fire." The officer stated in remorse  
  
Tess couldn't believe what she was hearing. The person she considered a father died and she was too late to save him. Tears started to come down her face  
  
Max put an arm around her to comfort her  
  
"The Crashdown fire?" Michael asked hoping he just heard things  
  
"Yeah." The officer searching for the newspaper, "It was 2 days ago."  
  
"Do you know who died?" Isabel asked almost losing her voice  
  
"It's all in the newspaper." The officer said handing it to her, "Other than that I can't tell you anything else."  
  
"Let's go." Max commanded as they headed back to the jeep  
  
"Where are we going?" Tess asked as she hoped in the jeep  
  
"Our parents house." Max answered as he pulled out of the driveway  
  
They drove in silence as Isabel read the paper  
  
"Max stop." Isabel cried and Max pulled over  
  
"What?" Max demanded but softened his voice as he saw Isabel crying  
  
"Mom and dad are not going to be home." Isabel cried and then read the newspaper, "Mom and dad… they… they were in the fire."  
  
"No." Max whispered and he bit his lip to hold out the pain in his heart  
  
"Who else died?" Michael questioned. He wanted to know which friends of his were now gone  
  
"Along with Sheriff Valenti, everyone in the Crashdown died. DNA testing has identified the following bodies: James Valenti II, Amy Delucca Valenti, Mr. and Mrs. Jeff Parker, and Mr. and Mrs. Phillip Evans. Along with them they have found unidentified bodies of 2 girls and 2 guys in there mid 20s. The investigation is still going on. The FBI has been called in because the police do not think this was a accident." Isabel read and then realized something; "Max do you think those identified bodies could be them?"  
  
"I don't know." Max stated in a quiet whisper. Max could not breathe. He did not want to believe that Liz could be dead  
  
"Let's hope for the best." Tess stated as she wiped away her tears. She hoped that Kyle was safe  
  
"The best ain't looking too good." Michael stated looking at the paper in disbelief. He didn't want to think of Maria as being dead  
  
"So where are we going to go?" Max asked not sure if he wanted to start the car  
  
"We can't go any place familiar" Michael stated, "The FBI are probably everywhere."  
  
"Let's go find someplace to eat and talk about what we're going to do next." Max stated taking the role of leader as he started the car 


	5. Funerals and Discoveries

Title: Endless Possibilities Part 5  
  
Author: Cee  
  
Category: Yes it's still the whole group  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything  
  
Author's Note: Please Oh Please I need Reviews I stride off of Reviews good and bad. So please review.  
  
"We were too late." Liz whispered as they lowered her mother and father's grave into the ground. Liz couldn't stop letting the tears flow out of her eyes  
  
Christian felt like he was about to throw up as he watched as the men started to cover his grandparent's grave with dirt  
  
Liz's two arms were wrapped around Christian and Alex arms. Maria was holding Kyle's hand as they each laid their chins on her shoulders while whispering comforting thoughts in her ear.  
  
"We're going to make it through this." Maria stated while giving Liz a tissue. Maria's mom's funeral was early in the morning. Liz helped her through that and now she was going to help Liz through this  
  
"Don't worry we're going to find out the truth." Kyle stated determined to know the true story behind their deaths. For the first time in his life, Kyle lost all his strength and power when he saw that his dad's coffin was finally buried next to his stepmothers. If it weren't for them, he would go crazy. Now he was going to be there for his friends.  
  
Alex was speechless. Even though his parents died a long time ago, Alex knew what it felt to lose them. Throughout the whole day he has offered his love and support to his friends. Even though they aren't related at all, Alex thought of all of them as his second parents Just like the others, he hasn't been able to stop crying. They've been to 6 funerals of the people who they looked up to the most.  
  
"Let's go." Alex told them as it started to rain  
  
Each of them slowly started to walk away, but Liz did not move  
  
"Mom?" Christian questioned his mother as he saw her still standing there  
  
"Oh my god. They're really gone." Liz yelled in tears as she fell to her knees. The final realization that her parents were never coming back was about to break her  
  
Christian quickly ran to his mother's side and hugged her. He really didn't know what to say. I mean what do you say to a person after their parent's died. Kyle, Alex and Maria both rushed towards them  
  
"It's getting cold out here." Christian stated as he helped his mom to his feet  
  
"They're not coming back." Liz cried out as another rush of tears fell down her face  
  
"Come on Liz." Kyle stated as he tried to get her to focus on something else, "We need each other."  
  
Flashback  
  
30 minutes after his father was fully buried Kyle was still standing in the same spot. No one could get him to move. Liz finally decided to talk things out with him.  
  
"Kyle we need to head over to Maria's mom's funeral." Liz stated  
  
"I can't leave him." Kyle stated looking at the dirt, "What if he decides to wake up?"  
  
"He's not going to." Liz stated with sincerity, "I'm sorry Kyle."  
  
Kyle let out more tears  
  
"Kyle?" Liz questioned  
  
"I need him Liz." Kyle stated not wiping away his tears  
  
"We need each other Kyle." Liz explained, as Kyle finally understood what she was saying  
  
End of Flashback  
  
Liz still did not move  
  
"We will get through this. Together." Maria stated remembering what Liz told her  
  
Flashback  
  
They were lowering Amy's casket  
  
Maria broke down in tears not knowing what to do  
  
Liz went to hug her to comfort her  
  
"I don't know what to do." Maria stated sobbing  
  
"I know." Liz stated trying to comfort her, "None of us know."  
  
"So how are we going to get through this?" Maria asked trying to hold back her tears  
  
"Together." Liz whispered, as Maria finally understood what she was saying  
  
End of Flashback  
  
Liz finally turned around as Maria and Kyle's words were finally getting to her  
  
"Are you ready to go?" Alex asked making sure he didn't rush Liz  
  
Liz nodded as she wrapped her arm around her son's as they made their way back to the limo.  
  
-------------------  
  
"So what do you think we should do?" Tess asked as they came to sit down to eat at a bar  
  
"I don't know what to do about anything." Max stated really not sure about what to do with the situation  
  
Everyone was quiet and in their own world of mourning  
  
Just them Michael heard a familiar voice  
  
"Do you guys hear that?" Michael asked recognizing a voice he hadn't heard in a long time  
  
"Hear what?" Max questioned trying to hear what Michael was hearing  
  
"That song." Michael stated as he went up to the radio and turned it louder  
  
"Yeah, so?" Isabel questioned thinking that he was going crazy  
  
"It's Maria." Michael stated as he came back to their seats  
  
"Your right." Isabel stated as she recognized the voice  
  
"Nah uh." Tess stated, "It's probably your guys' imagination. I mean since we heard the news they've been on all our minds."  
  
"I don't know." Michael stated lost in thought about Maria. Somehow deep in his soul he knew that it was Maria. No one else had the voice  
  
"It could be her." Max added, "I mean Maria always said that she wanted to be a famous singer."  
  
Just then the song ended and the announce went on  
  
"And that was Roswell's very own Maria Delucca. We would like to give our prayers to all the families lost in the Crashdown fire. If you would we would like a moment of silence to remember those people who we lost."  
  
Silence  
  
"As you know the Roswell Four has been back in town for the funerals of their loved ones. They want me to tell you they give their thanks to the community of Roswell for helping them out during this tragic times. Now here is a song we dedicate to the people who died in the fire."  
  
"Who's the Roswell Four?" Tess asked after hearing the announcement  
  
"So what'll you're orders be?" The waitress asked coming up to their table  
  
"Who are the Roswell Four?" Michael asked wanting to know who they were  
  
"They are four famous kids who grew up in Roswell and made it big in the world." The waitress stated  
  
"What's their names and what do they do?" Isabel asked curious  
  
"Maria Delucca is singer who's made it on to the top ten. Kyle Valenti is the star quarterback for the LA Rams. Alex Whitman is the co owner of Microsoft which probably is making him a millionaire, and Liz Parker is the microbiologist who's decoding the DNA code." The waitress stated finishing her proud speech of the Roswell Four  
  
"Wait a minute." Max stated as it dawned on him, "They're alive and in Roswell!"  
  
"What?" Tess asked in happiness and surprise  
  
"The announcer said they were back in town." Isabel stated happily at the thought of seeing them again  
  
"And now all we have to do is find them." Michael stated as they all rushed out of the bar and into the car to find their lost friends 


	6. Meetings

Title:  
  
Author: Cee  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own it  
  
Rating: Pg13  
  
Author's Note: I thank all the people that are reviewing, that's very kind of you. If it's possible I ask for at least 15-20 reviews before the next story is out. The reviewing good/bad is greatly appreciated.  
  
Liz, Maria, Alex, Kyle, and Christian decided to go to the burned up Crashdown to see if there was anything left that they could remember their parents by. When they entered the burned up building Christian froze up when he got a flash of pain and panic  
  
"Hey Chris are you okay?" Kyle asked brining Christian out of his reveries  
  
"Yeah." Christian stated shaking off the weird feeling  
  
"Hey look." Alex stated, "The police left a copy of their report."  
  
"Where did you find that?" Kyle asked as Alex was looking over the report  
  
"It was just here lying on the ground." Alex stated, "I guess they forgot it."  
  
"Can I see it?" Liz asked as Alex gave it to her  
  
Maria was looking all around the burnt building  
  
"Do you think they were in pain?" Maria asked as she saw visions of her mother in not good shape  
  
"Don't think like that." Alex stated putting a comforting arm around her to help her out  
  
"Something's not right." Liz stated as she started to flip the pages and shake her head  
  
"What do you mean?" Kyle questions  
  
"The police report said it was a small fire and then the gas pipe exploded exploding everything." Liz stated reading the police report  
  
"That's what looks like what happened mom." Christian stated seeing nothing wrong with the report  
  
"Yeah, but now that I think about it that doesn't add up." Liz stated as she gathered a theory. "To a police officer they wouldn't notice this but to a person who studies molecules this doesn't make sense."  
  
"What are you talking about Liz?" Maria asked  
  
"The coroner's reports say that they were burned on contact, but if you think about it then that doesn't go with the police report." Liz explained to them  
  
All of a sudden Christian got a very bad feeling wash over him  
  
"We have to go. Now!" Christian stated as he grabbed his mother's hand and dragged her to the door  
  
"Christian what are you doing?" Liz asked as she was trying to stop him  
  
"Just trust me." Christian stated as that bad feeling rose more and more  
  
Kyle, Maria, and Alex quickly followed him. Just as Christian was about to reach the door it disappeared. Christian quickly went on a search to look for the door  
  
"What just happened?" Maria asked frightened as the door disappeared  
  
"I happened." Nicholas stated as he came from the back door  
  
"Nicholas." Liz stated remembering the evil boy from long ago.  
  
"Long time no see Liz, Maria, Alex, and Kyle." Nicholas stated and then looked at Christian, "And I don't think we've met."  
  
"Why are you here?" Liz asked as she interrupted Christian from saying anything  
  
"I've been looking for you four for quite a while." Nicholas stated, "It was very hard to find you. Even your parents didn't know exactly where you were."  
  
"You didn't?" Liz questioned realizing what Nicholas did  
  
"I did." Nicholas stated proudly as he quickly flung Liz back, but Christian protected his mother by quickly catching her. Unfortunately for him he was slammed into the wall  
  
"You bastard." Alex screamed as he made his way towards the boy  
  
"Pathetic." Nicholas stated as he threw Alex into the wall next to Christian and Liz  
  
"Alex!" Maria screamed as she ran over to help him  
  
"I wouldn't want to worry about him." Nicholas stated as he put his hands up and pointed to Maria, "I would worry about yourself."  
  
Maria was quickly thrown in a table  
  
Kyle quickly lunged at him, but wasn't quick enough because he was thrown out the front door that now reappeared  
  
"Now Miss Parker." Nicholas states as he became closer to her and used his powers against her  
  
Liz screamed in pain as her head felt like it was about to explode  
  
Christian quickly got out of a daze as soon as he heard his mother scream  
  
"Mom." Christian yelled as he heard his mom yell in pain and then looked at Nicholas. With one quick motion with his hand he threw Nicholas into a wall, and went to check on his mom  
  
"So the rumor is true." Nicholas stated as he painfully got himself out of the wall and was glaring at Christian  
  
"What rumor?" Christian questioned as he got into fighting position  
  
"That the king has a son." Nicholas stated  
  
"What?" Christian asked confused  
  
Nicholas took Christian's confused state and took advantage of it he quickly used his powers to pin him to a wall right next to the unconscious Liz  
  
Just as Nicholas was about to kill Christian he was thrown back into a wall across the room  
  
-------------  
  
"I can't believe we barely missed them." Michael stated as they were driving to the Crashdown  
  
"I hope the lady was right and they were coming here." Tess stated. She couldn't wait to see them.  
  
When they turned the corner they saw the Crashdown up ahead. They couldn't believe it when they saw some get thrown into the street  
  
"Oh my God!" Tess stated with recognition, "That's Kyle!"  
  
Max sped up and parked next to where Kyle was lying.  
  
"Who did this to him?" Tess asked frantically as she saw his face covered with blood. She was getting angrier and angrier by the second  
  
"Tess calm down." Max stated as he saw that she was about to blow up  
  
"I'll heal him and you guys take a look inside." Tess stated as she started to form a connection with Kyle as the others went inside and saw their second greatest enemy  
  
Michael was the first to see him and quickly reacted by throwing Nicholas into the farthest wall. Whoever Nicholas was about to kill was now released from their powers  
  
"Well if it isn't the royal four....or shall I say three." Nicholas stated, "Where is Tess?"  
  
"She's out their healing someone that you nearly killed." Isabel stated her voice was out for blood  
  
"I'm outnumbered." Nicholas stated and pouted, "No fair."  
  
With that Nicholas disappeared in a cloud of smoke  
  
"Maria." Michael yelled as he ran to the unconscious Maria.  
  
"Alex!" Isabel screamed as he saw that he was semi-conscious.  
  
"Liz." Max stated as he went to his fallen love  
  
Just as they were about to touch them they were thrown back into the front of the café  
  
"Don't touch them." Christian stated viciously as he stood up and carried his mother towards Maria and Alex to protect them all together  
  
"What the hell are you?" Michael asked viciously. His whole time on Antar no one was even as close as powerful as the Royal Four. Michael was very surprised that this boy who appears to be in his teens was throwing them around like flies.  
  
"I don't know who you people are, but don't come near any of us." Christian stated with a fire in his eyes  
  
Max was preparing to use his force field if he needed to  
  
"We're just trying to help." Max stated reasoning with him, the only thing he wanted to do is help Liz, "Please let us help them."  
  
"How do I know that you aren't working for the guy who shot that blast at her?" Christian asked not ready to give in, "From what I've seen you have the same powers as him."  
  
Christian saw when Michael threw Nicholas into the wall  
  
"We can heal them." Max pleaded  
  
"Just let us do it" Michael stated getting too angry. He involuntarily shot an energy blast at him  
  
With one twirl of his hand the energy blast disappeared  
  
"Who the hell are you?" Michael asked viciously as the other's got in fighting position. Michael knew that for some reason this guy was probably more powerful then all of them  
  
"I should say the same for you." Christian stated as he put a force field around all his friends  
  
"Everyone stop." Kyle rushed in with Tess behind him  
  
"Who's the guy with the powers Kyle?" Isabel asked, not taking her eyes off the teenager who she felt was very powerful  
  
"He's not an enemy." Kyle stated trying to calm everyone down and then looked towards Chris, "It's okay Chris their not enemies."  
  
"Who are they?" Christian asked Kyle while he was staring straight at Max  
  
"They won't hurt us Chris." Kyle stated not wanting to tell Christian who they really were. He also knows that Christian is probably more powerful then them combined  
  
"You didn't answer my question." Christian stated still holding his mother protectively  
  
"He doesn't need to answer your question." Tess stated not liking the attitude the man was giving to Kyle  
  
"Tess, please don't. It's alright." Kyle commanded and then looked at Chris, "They're friends of ours."  
  
"Can you trust them?" Christian asked still not trusting these people  
  
"Of course they trust us." Michael stated getting real annoyed and mad that Maria could be dying and this man was stopping him from it  
  
"I didn't ask you." Christian stated viciously staring at Michael  
  
"Yes." Kyle stated trying to keep the peace, "I swear all of us trust them."  
  
"Fine." Christian stated as he dropped his force field  
  
Michael quickly went to heal Maria and Isabel was quickly healing Alex  
  
"Please let me heal her." Max asked as he came up to Christian who was holding Liz in his arms protectively  
  
"If she dies, I will kill you." Christian stated deadly as he placed his mother into the man's arms  
  
Kyle and Tess were watching as everything was taking place  
  
"Hey Kyle is it me or does Christian look like Max?" Tess questioned curious as she saw Christian hand Liz over to Max  
  
"Shhh." Kyle stated as he put his finger over his mouth, "That's not my secret to tell."  
  
"No way." Tess whispered as her eyes almost bulged out, "So the rumor is true."  
  
Maria woke up to Michael's face looking down on her  
  
"Michael?" Maria questioned and he nodded, "What...what are you doing here?"  
  
"I came to save you." Michael stated  
  
"Oh my god." Maria stated as she quickly sat up.  
  
Maria quickly pinched his cheeks  
  
"Ow!" Michael stated grabbing his cheeks, "What was that for?"  
  
"Oh my god you're really here." Maria stated as she jumped on him and gave him a big hug  
  
"Wake up Alex." Isabel stated when she was done healing him  
  
Alex opened his eyes when he heard the familiar voice  
  
"Am I dreaming?" Alex asked weary  
  
"We're home." Isabel stated as she engulfed him in a big hug  
  
As soon as Max was done healing Liz she quickly opened her eyes  
  
"Max?" Liz asked, "What....how?"  
  
Liz quickly got up and hugged him and then remembered what took place  
  
"Oh my god!" Liz almost shouted, "Where's Christian?"  
  
"I'm right here." Christian stated coming out from behind Max  
  
Liz quickly leaped up into her son's arms  
  
"Are you okay?" Liz asked making sure her son was all right  
  
Jealousy quickly arouse in Max as he saw how deeply Liz cared for this young man  
  
"Yeah I'm fine." Christian told his mother  
  
"Good." Liz stated as she hugged him again, "I don't want to lose you again."  
  
"Hey Liz I think you should introduce him before Max gets too jealous." Kyle stated as he watched the scene unfold.  
  
Liz was silent not knowing if she should or not  
  
"They both have a right to know." Alex added as he saw Liz in debate with herself  
  
"You're right." Liz stated as she let go of Christian and took a deep breath  
  
"Max, Isabel, Michael, and Tess." Liz started, "I want you to meet my son Christian."  
  
Max, Isabel, and Michael were all surprised that Liz had a son, but Tess knew this was coming and pretended to be surprised  
  
"Let her finish with the introductions." Maria whispered to Michael because he was about to say something  
  
"Christian I want you to meet Michael, Tess, Isabel, and Max, who is your father." Liz stated finishing the introductions and pointing each one out  
  
"What?" Max questioned not really believing what he was hearing  
  
"Christian is our son Max." Liz stated it so everyone would understand clearly 


	7. What Kivar wants

Title: True destinies  
  
Author: Cee  
  
Rating: PG 13  
  
Summary: Now that Max and Christian finally meet. What's gonna happen next?  
  
Author's Note: Can you guys please review even if it's good or bad  
  
  
  
"So did you bring me my Elizabeth?" Kivar asked as Nicholas appeared before him  
  
"Did you know the king had a son?" Nicholas asked not answering the question  
  
"Did you bring her to me?" Kivar repeated not interested in answering his questiones  
  
"Why is this human so important?" Nicholas asked getting mad because his mission could have gotten him killed  
  
"It doesn't concern you." Kivar stated being very secretive, "So did you bring her to me?"  
  
"You see, I almost had her in my grasp, but her son stopped me." Nicholas started trying to say this with out getting killed, "I was about to kill her son, but the royal four stopped me."  
  
"So you failed?" Kivar stated instead of questioned  
  
"Yes." Nicholas lowered his head in shame, "They were too strong."  
  
"You must go back." A lady stated as she walked out from behind Kivar  
  
"Who in the hell are you?" Nicholas asked not having seen this lady before  
  
The lady quizzically looked at Kivar  
  
"Don't worry." Kivar yelled  
  
"You must get her." The lady lectured  
  
"But how? Their too strong." Nicholas stated  
  
"Take the dartens for protection, but do not and I repeat do not hurt Elizabeth. Do I make myself clear?"  
  
"Yes sir." Nicholas sighed in relief that he was going to get a second chance  
  
"Now get out of my sight." Kivar stated viciously as he watched as Nicholas left the room  
  
"I will not fail." Nicholas muttered as he left the room  
  
"Are you sure this is what you want?" The lady questioned Kivar  
  
Kivar nodded and then stated, "Elizabeth will be mine again."  
  
----------------  
  
"He's my son?" Max asked in shock  
  
"He's my father?" Christian questioned not believing his ears  
  
"Yes." Liz answered both their questions  
  
"The rumor is true Max." Isabel stated staring at Christian in amazement  
  
"What rumor?" Maria curiously asked  
  
"That the king already has an heir." Michael stated also looking at Christian in awe  
  
Max and Christian were now staring at each other, not quite believing what they were hearing  
  
"How is that possible?" Max finally asked as he looked away from Christian and at Liz  
  
Liz laughed, which confused everybody  
  
"How else would it be possible?" Liz asked as everyone else got into the giggles with her  
  
"But that was 5 years ago." Max stated still confused as ever, "He's like in his late teens."  
  
"Actually I'm 17 years old." Christian stated still staring at his father. He couldn't believe that this was the man that his mother has told him stories about, but he now understood why everyone said he looked just like his father  
  
"How is that possible?" Max questioned, "You're almost as old as I am."  
  
"When he was 5 years old a man from the planet Prescience took him away to train him." Liz explained remembering the night that Thomas took her son  
  
"Prescience's time goes by faster. " Max stated finally realizing how and what happened  
  
"Why did they take you?" Max asked at the same time when Christian asked, "Why did you leave us?"  
  
"Guys I know this is an important talk." Kyle stated hating to interrupt a much needed between father and son, "But the place is about to collaspe."  
  
Everyone looked around and saw how the pilars and walls were about to collasp  
  
They all quickly made their way out safely outside. Alex and Michael quickly went around to the alleys to pick up their cars  
  
"We better get out of here before we get blamed for this mess." Maria stated  
  
"Can we go somewhere to talk?" Max asked still wanting to talk to his son as well as Liz  
  
"Why don't you follow us to our hotel so we all can sit down and catch up on each other's lives." Liz stated looking at both Max and Christian  
  
Max nodded as Alex pulled up in his car, but right behind them was Michael who was waiting for Max  
  
"So what do you guys want to do?" Alex asked  
  
"We'll follow you guys to your hotel." Max stated as he went to the other car  
  
----------------------  
  
"What are you gonna do Max?" Tess questioned as Michael was following Alex's car  
  
"What do you mean?" Max asked not really thinking about anything specific  
  
"You know we need Christian to come back with us." Tess stated  
  
"I know." Max stated keeping his face the same, "But that's not my decision to make."  
  
"Didn't you feel how strong he was back there?" Tess questioned knowing that they needed Christian's help  
  
"But how do we even know he's strong enough to make a difference?" Isabel asked getting into the conversation  
  
"Weren't you listening?" Michael asked jumping into the conversation, "He's been training on Prescience probably for over 10 years, and if I'm correct they knew what the prophacy was, and trained him with the best solider they had."  
  
Just then Michael saw how Alex took a sharp turn off road. Michael was about to follow him when he crashed  
  
-----------------------  
  
"What the hell?" Alex questioned as the steering wheel started to move by itself  
  
Alex tried it's hard to turn it the other way so they wouldn't veer off road, but it didn't budge  
  
"What's happening?" Maria screamed as they car swerved off road  
  
"I don't know." Alex stated as the car suddenly came to a stop and ejected the passangers out of the car and knocked them all unconcsioucsAN: To bad they weren't wearing their seatbelts  
  
--------------------  
  
"What the hell did you run into?" Isabel stated as she got out of the car  
  
"Nothing." Michael stated as he saw that there was nothing in front of him  
  
"Oh my god." Tess screamed as she just saw her friends get ejected from their car  
  
She was about to run to them when she felt like she ran into a brick wall  
  
"Oww." Tess stated as she stumbled back  
  
"Are you okay Tess?" Max questioned as he helped her up  
  
"What happened?" Michael asked her  
  
"I don't know." Tess stated, "I was running towards them to help when it felt like I hit a brick wall."  
  
"You did hit a brick wall." Nicholas snickered as he appeared in front of them  
  
Max quickly went to tackle Nicholas but didn't even come close because he stopped before he even got her  
  
Max quickly realized what the car and Tess hit  
  
"You know your force field is no match for us." Max stated and then looked at Michael and nodded his head  
  
Within 5 seconds Michael threw the biggest energy blast imaginable and sent it straight for Nicholas' forcefield  
  
It slammed into with a great force, but afterwards it was still there  
  
"It's a good thing that this is Kivar's forcefield." Nicholas stated smilingly  
  
They were all surprised by the fact that Kivar actually was doing some work by himself  
  
"What does Kivar want?" Max questioned as Nicholas turned his head towards their friends  
  
"No." Isabel screamed as she 10 dartens surround the car  
  
"Leave them alone." Tess yelled. She knew as well as all of them knew that the dartens were Kivars loyalest creatures who did whatever he wanted  
  
The dartens then started to go after them  
  
Michael now threw deadly and rapid energy blast at the force field, but had little to no effect  
  
"I command you to stop." Max stated in desperation as the dartens were about to kill them  
  
"You command nothing of me." Nicholas stated and smiled. He turned to the dartens and said, "Kill them."  
  
Just then all ten dartens were thrown back about 5 feet each  
  
"What the heck?" Nicholas questioned and remembered that Christian was in the car with them, "Damn I forgot about the king's brat."  
  
"You aren't killing us without a fight." Christian stated as he powered up  
  
"Oh my god." Michael stated staring at Christian in disbelief, "How is he that powerful?"  
  
"I have never felt anything like that before." Isabel added  
  
"That's my son." Max stated proudly as he saw Christian was protecting his loved ones to his fullest ability  
  
Christian threw powerful energy blast while encasing his loved ones in a force field  
  
Within three minutes Christian killed off half of the dartens  
  
"Looks like your gonna lose." Tess stated as Christian dusted off another darten easily  
  
"Kivar I need your help." Nicholas yelled out  
  
Just then an enormous amount appeared  
  
"Max." Michael stated nervously looking at the guy who just appeared  
  
"Kivar." Max stated as he stared at the guy viciously  
  
Christian killed one more guy before he was hit with an energy blast that threw him 10 feet back  
  
"What the hell was that?" Christian questioned as he tried to get up  
  
Kivar rose his hands and just as Christian was about to get up and Christian fell to the floor  
  
"See if you get up out of that." Kivar smiled, "I'm sure those Prescience people haven't taught you how fight in heavier gravity."  
  
"Actually they have." Christian stated as he struggled to stand up  
  
"Oh well." Kivar stated as kicked Christian in the stomach and he fell to the floor  
  
Now Kivar made his way to Liz  
  
"Please don't hurt her." Max yelled, "I'll give you the thrown."  
  
"I don't want it anymore." Kivar smiled happily as he eaisly picked up Liz  
  
"No! Liz!" Max screamed as he was now pounding on the forcefield  
  
"Don't work I'll take excellent care of her." Kivar stated as he kissed Liz's forehead  
  
"Liz." Max shouted  
  
"Kill the rest of them." Kivar stated before he disappeared  
  
The remaining dartens quickly went back to work and make their way towards Kyle, Maria, and Alex  
  
"No." Michael and Max stated as they rose their offensive powers against the forcefield  
  
When Kivar left the gravity changed back so Christian created a huge energy blast with all his might and threw it at Nicholas. Nicholas didn't even sense it coming so when it hit him he was surprised. As soon as Nicholas died the forcefield collasped and now let Max, Michael, Tess, and Isabel in. Within 5 minutes they killed the remaining dartens and quickly went to heal their friends  
  
Max quickly went to heal his son who knocked himself unconscious from using so much power  
  
"I think someone dropped a ton of bricks on me." Christian complained as he woke up, "Whoever that was, was strong."  
  
"That was Kivar." Max stated as he helped his son up  
  
"Kivar was here?" Christian asked  
  
"Yeah." Max stated as he realized now what Kivar wanted from Earth, Liz. Now he wondered why Kivar wanted Liz.  
  
"But why?" Christian asked bringing Max out of his reveries  
  
"He wanted Liz." Max stated looking down in disappointment 


	8. Memories

"Mom?" Christian questioned as he looked around the area and didn't see his mom anywhere, "Where is she?"  
  
"He took her." Max stated. He was upset that he couldn't save Liz  
  
"Why does he want her?" Christian asked still looking for his mother. He didn't believe it was true. He always promised himself that he would always look after his mother  
  
"I don't know." Max stated hating himself for letting Kivar take Liz  
  
"Well I'm gonna find out." Christian stated as anger started to take over him as he walked towards an almost dead darten  
  
"How?" Max questioned and then saw his son walk over to an enemy, "He's gonna die soon Christian."  
  
"I know." Christian stated carrying the half-dead darten over to his father, "Heal him."  
  
"What?" Max questioned thinking that his son was crazy  
  
"That's the only way were gonna find my mom" Christian stated wanting to save his mother.  
  
Max nodded and knew what his son was planning. Max was proud when he saw the determination in his sons' eyes. Max quickly went to heal the darten. As soon as the darten was healed he jumped up. The darten was about to attack Max, but Christian tackled him to the ground  
  
"You better answer me before I kill you." Christian deadly stated as he put his hand on the darten's forehead, "Do we understand each other?"  
  
The darten did nothing so Christian concentrated and attacked his brain like Thomas had taught him to do so long ago  
  
As this was happening Michael, Isabel, and Tess healed Maria, Alex, and Kyle. They also filled them in about the whereabouts of Liz  
  
"How is that guys still alive?" Tess asked remembering that they killed all the darten  
  
"I healed him." Max stated staring at his son and the guy  
  
"What?" Michael stated, "Why?"  
  
"Christian wants to pump him for information." Max stated  
  
"They won't give him anything." Michael stated knowing how the dartens thought  
  
"I know." Max stated as he listened on to the conversation that Christian was having, "But he's determined to get something out of them."  
  
"Now do we understand each other?" Christian asked again, but the darten said nothing  
  
"They won't say anything Christian." Michael yelled knowing that Christian was wasting his time, "They're too loyal to Kivar."  
  
"Then I guess I'll have to get the information myself." Christian stated as he started a mind assault on the darten's brain.  
  
"What did he mean by that?" Max asked Maria, Kyle, and Alex. Because to his knowledge no one could get information out of person's brain if they didn't want anyone to know  
  
"I don't know." Alex stated staring at Christian who was in deep concentration, "We haven't seen him use any of his newly acquired powers."  
  
"Do you think he can do it?" Tess asked Michael who was the commanding officer of defensive and offensive tactics  
  
"I have heard of millions of people trying to do that." Michael started, "But I haven't heard a single word of a person who has actually successfully did it."  
  
Just then Christian came out of the mind assault and all of them noticed that the darten was dead  
  
"What did you do to him?" Isabel asked as she saw the darten dead  
  
"I've got the information." Christian stated as he stood up. As he was about to walk towards them he fell to the floor unconscious  
  
"Christian." Maria yelled as she and the others ran towards him  
  
It took 5 seconds for Max to form a connection with him. Everyone started to worry even more when they saw Max come out of the connection, but Christian was still unconscious  
  
"What's wrong with him?" Maria asked as Max came out of the Christian  
  
"I don't know." Max stated as he looked at his son with worry, "Everything seems to be fine."  
  
"But something has to be wrong." Maria stated looking at the unconscious Christian  
  
"He's right." A voice from behind all of them stated, "He's fine."  
  
Max and Michael quickly got up and into defensive modes  
  
"Don't worry I have no intention of hurting you." The man stated putting his hands up, "I'm here to help."  
  
---------------  
  
Kivar was sitting next to a bed where Liz was sleeping. It's been 6 hours and Liz was starting to wake up  
  
"It's about time you woke up sweetheart." Kivar stated when he saw Liz's eyes open  
  
Liz hazily turned over to see who was talking to her  
  
"Are you feeling okay?" Kivar asked sweetly because she was looking like she was about to throw up  
  
"Who are you?" Liz asked not recognizing the man's face  
  
"It's me honey." Kivar smiled, "You husband."  
  
"My husband?" Liz questioned not really remembering the fact that she was married. Liz quickly looked at her left hand and saw a huge diamond ring.  
  
"But who am I?" Liz asked not having any recollection of who she really was  
  
"The doctors were afraid of this." Kivar stated in disappointment as he sighed deeply  
  
"Afraid of what?" Liz asked thinking there was something really wrong with her  
  
"That you would have amnesia." Kivar stated  
  
"What happened?" Liz asked as she touched her forehead. As soon as she touched her forehead she felt bandages covering the spot where her head was hurting  
  
"We were riding our horses when the horse threw you off and you hit your head on a huge rock." Kivar stated making up some fabricated lie  
  
"Who am I?" Liz asked wanting to remember her life before the accident  
  
"Your name is Elizabeth." Kivar stated, "But everyone calls you Beth."  
  
AN: I'm going to start calling her Beth. So you'll know the difference when she remembers or not  
  
"So my name is Beth?" Beth questioned knowing that name sounded real familiar  
  
"Yes." Kivar stated  
  
"So we are married, but are we in love?" Beth questioned, but already knew the answer when she saw the love shining through his eyes  
  
"Very much so." Kivar stated as he kissed her hand  
  
As Kivar touched Beth, Beth got flash  
  
She was sun tanning when a man approached her  
  
She looked up and saw the man's gorgeous features and perfect smile  
  
"Are you okay?" Kivar asked as he saw Beth make a weird face  
  
"I think I just got a flash." Beth stated recalling what she saw  
  
"You would always get those when we're together." Kivar stated and then got curious, "What did you see?"  
  
"I was sun tanning at the beach when you came up to me." Beth stated telling him what she saw, "And all I remember is you had the most handsome face I've ever seen."  
  
Beth was staring at Kivar's face as if it was the same day not so long ago  
  
"And I asked you what is a beautiful lady doing here all by herself." Kivar stated staring at her beautiful face. He was pleased, he knew that being here with him would finally jog her memory  
  
"And I asked you why does it matter." Beth stated as she smiled. She was on the road to recovering her memory.  
  
"And I said that such a lovely creature as yourself deserves to have a name." Kivar smiled as she was remembering  
  
"And I said…" Beth was about to continue when she all of a sudden stopped  
  
"What's wrong Beth?" Kivar asked concerned  
  
"I'm sorry." Beth stated, "That's all I remember."  
  
"It's okay." Kivar stated as he hugged her, "It will come in time."  
  
"I hope so." Beth stated as she looked into her eyes, "Because I want to remember every single detail about us."  
  
Beth smiled and was staring into her husband's eyes. She knew that she would do everything she could to help herself remember everything.  
  
Kivar looked deeply into his wife's eyes and knew that he would do whatever he could to help her remember her forgotten memories  
  
------------------  
  
"Is he okay?" Kyle asked as he opened the door for everyone  
  
Max quickly carried his son in and laid him down on the couch  
  
The man was about to help him when Max stopped him  
  
"Who are you? And where are you from?" Max stated not wanting not stranger to have access to his very powerful son unless who knew exactly who he was  
  
"My name is Thomas and I come from the planet Prescience." Thomas stated introducing himself to everyone, "I am the one who trained your son."  
  
Max quickly got out of the way while Thomas went to heal him  
  
"What's wrong with him?" Max asked concerned and wondered what Thomas could do that he couldn't  
  
"He's physically fine and that's why when you connected with him you didn't find anything wrong." Thomas stated as he put his hand on his head, "But what's wrong with him is that he used up all his energy up when he mind read the darten."  
  
"So he actually mind read the darten?" Michael asked surprised that someone was actually powerful enough to do it  
  
Thomas nodded and said, "And he now has no energy to keep him going. So right now I'm about to replenish his energy."  
  
Max nodded as Thomas concentrated on transferring energy  
  
Just then an elderly lady came in with a baby in her arms  
  
"Who are you?" Michael questioned not knowing where the lady came from or who she was  
  
"Michael leave her alone." Alex stated as he quickly blocked the lady, "She's my nanny."  
  
Alex gently took the baby away from the elderly woman  
  
"When did she have her last bottle?" Alex asked still staring at his beautiful baby  
  
"About an hour ago." The lady answered, "And if I know her she'll be out of it for another 2-3 hours."  
  
"Okay thank you Nana." Alex stated, "You can go now."  
  
Nana nodded and headed for the door  
  
"Goodnight nana." Maria called out as Nana left  
  
"Who's that?" Isabel asked Alex who was now carrying a baby in his arms  
  
"This is my little girl Hope." Alex stated introducing Isabel to his little baby  
  
Before Isabel could say anything Christian woke up screaming  
  
"What happened?" Christian asked not knowing where he was or what happened  
  
"You used all your energy up in mind reading the guy." Thomas stated  
  
Christian looked at Thomas in surprise  
  
"Thomas?" Christian asked thinking his mind was playing tricks on him  
  
"Yes." Thomas asked  
  
"What are you doing here?" Christian asked his trainer in surprise  
  
"I came to help in the fight against Kivar." Thomas replied  
  
"Does anyone on Prescience know why Kivar took Liz." Max quickly asked  
  
"No one is quite sure." Thomas answered, "But our elders think that it's because of something that happened before Prescience was born. They think it has something to do with your past lives."  
  
"But Liz is human?" Max questioned not really thinking Liz had anything to do with their past  
  
"I know and that's what confuses the elders even more." Thomas stated 


	9. Remembering the Past

Title: True Destinies  
  
Author: Cee  
  
Rating: PG 13  
  
Summary: We find a little bit more about Hope and a woman named Anna. Kivar keeps connecting with Liz so she could remember her past memories, and the group decides how they are going to save Liz .  
  
Author's Note: Hey you guys this is the chapter when you find out about Hope. I hope you enjoy and I desperately want at least 20 reviews, Please.  
  
"I'm sorry if we were loud." Isabel stated as she followed Alex into the other room  
  
"No it's not that." Alex stated, "Hope can't go to sleep without her daddy in the room."  
  
"You have a beautiful little girl." Isabel stated looking at his little girl  
  
"Thank you." Alex stated he put his daughter down onto her crib  
  
"Who's the mother?" Isabel asked. This question has been plaguing her mind AN: As well as the minds of some readers  
  
Alex deeply sighed as he sat on his bed. He knew that Isabel was curious and he knew this question was coming sooner or later. He just hoped it was later. It took a lot out of him when it happened, and he didn't know if he could tell Isabel without breaking down  
  
Isabel suddenly saw how Alex closed himself off from the world around him. Isabel suddenly knew that whoever the mother was caused him great sorrow to talk about  
  
Isabel touched his shoulder and Alex turned towards her  
  
"Please don't shut me out Alex." Isabel begged him, "I know that I haven't been around, but I want to know what's been happening in your life whether it be good or bad."  
  
Alex didn't answer he just stared at the hand that was on his shoulder  
  
"If you don't want to talk to me then talk to someone." Isabel begged. She knew what it was like when someone shut out everyone in their life out and she did not want that to happen to Alex, "Please you have to let someone in."  
  
Isabel took her hand off his shoulder and was about to leave when Alex finally spoke  
  
"I missed you for the longest time Isabel." Alex stated before Isabel could leave. Isabel quickly went to sit next to him on the bed, "I started to miss you less and less 2 years ago when I met this girl named Anna. Anna had brown straight hair and ocean blue eyes. She was also a computer geek….actually she's the complete opposite of you. Over that past year I fell in love with her. You have to understand that when you left my heart shattered, but when I was with Anna it slowly put itself together again. I'm sorry you probably didn't want to hear that."  
  
"It's okay Alex I understand." Isabel stated wanting him to continue his story  
  
"Well we got married more than a year ago and a month after that Anna found out she was pregnant." Alex stated, "We were so happy. Anna went into labor 2 weeks later than planned. She was having a lot of problems trying to deliver the baby and the doctors told me that they had to get the baby out of Anna any way possible or she could die."  
  
Alex took a deep breathe and continued the story  
  
"Anna called me in and was crying hysterically about how they couldn't save the baby. I told her everything was going to be okay and I promise I would stay there with her." Alex continued, "Anna started to go into cardio arrest and they pushed me out of the room without letting me stay there like I promised her I would. They didn't let me in for another hour and a half. The doctors finally came up to me and told me Anna had heart trouble. They said they were sorry and did everything possible, but she was dead. I didn't even get to say goodbye, and she left. Miraculouosly they told me that they were able to save our child, and that she was waiting for me in the nursery. So in one day I have to celebrate my child's birth and mourn the lost of my wife."  
  
Isabel knew there was nothing to say so she did the only thing she could and that was just being there for him. Isabel grabbed his hand and stared into his eyes wishing she could take all his pain away  
  
"And that's my Hope." Alex whispered as she introduced Isabel to her  
  
"She's beautiful." Isabel stated staring at the sleeping girl, "Probably just like her mother."  
  
"Thanks Isabel." Alex stated as he looked into her eyes  
  
"For what Alex?" Isabel questioned thinking there was no reason for him to thank her  
  
"For listening." Alex stated  
  
"Anytime." Isabel stated as she hugged Alex  
  
-------------------  
  
Beth and Kivar were sitting across from each other with their eyes closed and their hands held  
  
"What do you see?" Kivar asked as he was trying to have Beth remember  
  
"I just walked in to a beautiful decorated castle." Beth stated trying to describe every moment, "I was wearing a dark green dress and my hair was in curls. I walked in to the ball room and I saw you sitting on your throne next to your mother and father."  
  
Beth opened her eyes  
  
"I remember that." Beth stated happily  
  
"What do you remember?" Kivar asked as he opened his eyes  
  
"You were sitting next to your parents who were introducing you to every available maiden on the planet."  
  
"And then I saw you, and thought you were the most beautiful creature I have ever saw." Kivar finished remembering the memory as if it was yesterday  
  
"You kept staring at me so I decided to do something that was very uncommon. I walked up to you and introduced myself." Liz stated as the day seemed like it was yesterday, "I curtisied and told you my name was Elizabeth. You were so shocked that I had the guts to go up to you that you were speechless."  
  
"When I finally realized what was going around me I bowed and kissed your hand." Kivar stated telling her what happened, "I told you my name was Kivar and that it was nice of you to introduce yourself."  
  
"And then I shocked you even more when I asked you to dance." Beth stated as she started to get a headache  
  
"Are you okay?" Kivar asked concerned as he saw Beth in pain  
  
"I'm sorry." Beth stated not remembering anything else, "I don't remember anything else."  
  
"No need to be." Kivar stated, "At the rate your going it will come sooner than you think."  
  
"I want it to come faster." Beth stated as she started to smile and looked at Kivar with an idea, "Maybe if we danced?"  
  
"Are you asking me to dance?" Kivar asked quizzically  
  
"Only if you are going to say yes." Beth stated  
  
Kivar stood up and extended his hand  
  
"It would be my pleasure." Kivar stated as Beth took his hand. They ended up dancing the night away  
  
----------  
  
"Kivar took her back to his planet." Christian stated remembering the darten's thoughts  
  
"Which one?" Thomas asked knowing that Kivar controlled many planets  
  
"His home planet." Christian stated as he pictured it in his mind  
  
"Why would he take her back to his home planet?" Michael questioned. He was thinking as a defense officer and knew what Kivar did didn't sound like him  
  
"What do you mean?" Kyle asked. He was curious and didn't see nothing wrong with it  
  
"If you take something and the people know that you have it then the first place they look is your home." Michael stated thinking that Kivar was up to something, "He knows that we will do whatever it takes to get Liz back so why bring her to the first place we would search?"  
  
"Maybe he thinks that we aren't going to look there first." Isabel stated  
  
"I've seen this guys offensive moves for 5 years and this is not like him at all." Michael stated knowing how Kivar's strategic mind works, "If I know him, it's a trap and he's using Liz for bait."  
  
"I don't know about that one." Thomas stated thinking that that wasn't Kivar's plan  
  
"Why?" Max asked suspiciously thinking that Thomas wasn't telling them everything, "What aren't you telling us?"  
  
"It's nothing that I haven't already told you." Thomas stated knowing that they think he knows something more, "I already told you that Kivar wants Liz, and I am pretty sure it's not for bait."  
  
"I don't remember Liz in our past lives." Max stated trying to remember his past lives, but realized something, "But then again I don't remember a lot of my past life."  
  
"To bad because we don't have any good records of that time." Thomas stated  
  
"But you have records." Tess stated getting an idea  
  
"Yeah why?" Thomas asked curiously  
  
"Maybe it might have some indication that might help us." Tess stated thinking that there might be something there  
  
"Well that's gonna take too long." Christian stated thinking time wise, "I want to save my mother from the bastard already."  
  
Alex and Isabel came finally came back into the room as they were talking  
  
"So what are we planning?" Alex asked ready to help save Liz  
  
"We're thinking about splitting up in teams of two." Max stated telling them their plan, "A few of us are going to the planet Prescience to look through the records and see what we can find about Liz while the others go to Kivar's home planet and save here."  
  
"I don't want to seem like I don't want to save Liz or anything. But I have daughter that I need to come back to so I want to go where there less danger." Alex stated not wanting to leave his daughter with no parents  
  
"You can go with Thomas." Max stated understanding what Alex was saying  
  
"I'm going with him." Isabel stated wanting to make sure Alex stayed safe  
  
"You don't have to Isabel." Alex stated knowing that she was only going with him to keep him safe, "They probably would need the royal four."  
  
"Alex the royal four do not need to be together to be strong." Isabel lied wanting to make sure that little girl had the love of her dad for as long as possible, "All we need to do is stay alive to be strong."  
  
Tess, Michael, and Max knew that Isabel was lying because they did need to be together to be strong, but they also knew that she wasn't going to change her mind no matter what  
  
"Yeah." Michael agreed knowing that having an alien going to protect their loved ones was a good idea, "Besides we have Christian here."  
  
"Personally I think me and Kyle would get in the way." Maria stated knowing that they didn't have special powers like their alien friends, "We can't help or defend ourselves."  
  
"Your right." Michael stated now wanting his friends or Maria to get hurt, "You two should go with Thomas."  
  
"I think you will need my help." Thomas stated knowing that they could use his help and not wanting to be the one not in the fight  
  
"How long does it take for us to get there?" Isabel asked calculating the time in her head  
  
"About 12 hours since I would need to take all of you, but with just myself it would take about 6 hours." Thomas stated and then became curious of the question, "Why?"  
  
"All you have to do is get us there, introduce us to your leader and then show us the records and then you can come back and go with them to fight." Isabel stated proposing the idea  
  
"That sounds like a plan." Thomas stated, "But we would have to leave right now so the other's can leave for Kivar's home planet as soon as possible."  
  
"How dangerous will reading the records be?" Alex asked knowing that he would have to take his daughter along since the nanny left for the night  
  
"Not at all." Thomas stated knowing that no one would mess with their planet since it was so strong  
  
"Okay let's go then." Alex stated  
  
It took them 5 minutes before they were all ready to go  
  
"Everyone grab on to my hand or grab on to someone's hand that is holding my hand." Thomas instructed getting ready to teleport them on to the space ship  
  
"I'll be back by tomorrow afternoon. Be ready." Thomas told them before he and the rest of them disappeared 


	10. Night Time

Title: True Destinies  
  
Author: Cee  
  
Rating: PG 13  
  
Summary: It is night time and guess what everyone is doing in whatever  
  
  
  
"Hello My Lord." Thomas stated to his king as he bowed in respect.  
  
"Hello Thomas." The king stated as he saw other people with Thomas  
  
Thomas saw that the king saw his visitors. Before Thomas could introduce him the king introduced himself  
  
"Welcome." The king greeted, "I know who all of you are and I know why you are here. So let me not waste anymore time and let all of you get on your way."  
  
"Thank you my lord." Thomas stated still bowing  
  
"You can leave now Thomas." The king stated as he knew that they were waiting for him back on Earth, "I will have my assistant show them the filing room."  
  
Thomas nodded as he transported to the space ship  
  
--------------------------  
  
16 hours have passed by while Christian, Max, Michael, and Tess were waiting patiently and quietly for Thomas to return  
  
"Max" Christian called out which surprised everyone. He wanted to talk to his father from the moment he saw him, but he wasn't sure what to say.  
  
"Yeah?" Max asked noticing how his only son didn't recognize him as his father  
  
"Why did you come back?" Christian asked the question that was plaguing his mind  
  
"To protect Earth from Kivar." Max stated. He knew that he had to get to know his son  
  
"So it had nothing to do with my mom?" Christian asked curiously. He wanted to know if his father was back for them or for his war  
  
"I wanted to protect her." Max stated how he felt  
  
Christian shook his head in disapproval  
  
"You wanted to protect Earth." Christian stated restating what his father said, "Not my mother."  
  
"Why would you say that?" Max asked hurtful. He couldn't believe that his son actually didn't think that he wanted to protect Liz as well  
  
"Earth was probably a consolation prize to whoever won the battle, right?" Christian asked knowing exactly why the war in space was going on, "Or were you just coming back for a quickie with mom to have another kid that you would leave behind again?"  
  
"Look Christian." Max was about to start telling him the whole story, but Christian didn't want to hear it, and interrupted him  
  
"Do you even love mom?" Christian asked in disgust at the thought not being true  
  
Max was about to answer, but Christian interrupted him again  
  
"You know what? Don't answer that." Christian stated before Max could reply, "I really don't want to know you or your feelings."  
  
"Well I'm going to tell you." Max stated getting upset. He didn't care if this kid was his son, he was NOT going to let anyone doubt his love for Liz, "I love Liz."  
  
"Then why did you leave?" Christian questioned with hurt and anger  
  
Max was shocked by the response he got. Now Max understood where all the anger and hatred from Christian was coming from  
  
"Look I'm sorry that I abandoned you." Max started but was again interrupted by Christian AN: Do you think Christian could use some manners?   
  
"You just proved my point." Christian said staring at Max  
  
"What?" Max asked confused  
  
"You don't get it. I don't care if you abandoned me or not." Christian stated angrily, "You just stated that you loved my mom, but if you really did then you wouldn't have left her."  
  
Christian was letting out all his frustration and anger out on Max since he had no one else to let it out on  
  
"And maybe just maybe Kivar wouldn't have her in his grasp right now." Christian stated blaming his father for letting Kivar take his mother  
  
Christian turned away and grabbed his headphones, "Call me when Thomas gets here."  
  
With that Christian went into a bedroom and locked his door  
  
"He's just frustrated Max." Michael stated as he saw Max feeling guiltier and guiltier  
  
"He's right though." Max stated staring at the door Christian just locked, "It's all my fault. I left Liz and him all by themselves."  
  
"Just give him time to cool down." Tess stated trying to make Max feel better, "I'm sure he was just really frustrated right now."  
  
"I'm going to go for a walk." Max stated as he started towards the door  
  
"Where?" Michael asked making sure Max wasn't going to do anything stupid  
  
"I don't know." Max stated as he grabbed his coat, "Somewhere to think."  
  
With that Max walked through the door and left Tess and Michael standing there with grim faces. They both knew that Max was going to let the guilt wash all over him  
  
-----------------  
  
"This is the filing room." The assistant stated as she opened the door for them  
  
"This room is huge." Maria stated as she saw how big the room actually was  
  
"Please don't tell me that those are the files that we will be looking through." Kyle stated as he saw about 100 filing cabinets each with 10 drawers each  
  
"Yes it is." The assistant stated. She knew that what these people were attempting was impossible. Since she started working here she knew of no one that was able to find a single file of what they were actually looking for  
  
"Well let's get started." Alex stated taking the leading role, "Two of us will start from this end and the other two will start from the opposite end."  
  
"Let's go." Maria stated as she dragged Kyle to the opposite end of Isabel and Alex  
  
"I hope we find something." Isabel stated as she started to go through the first cabinet  
  
"I hope so too." Alex stated  
  
----------------  
  
Isabel, Alex, Maria, and Kyle have spent about 3 hours searching through the files and still found nothing about Liz or even about Antar. They have only searched about 3% of all the files and were getting really tired.  
  
Alex was about to start on his next file cabinet when Hope started to cry. Alex started to rock her but it didn't help  
  
"Alex how about you and Hope go to bed." Isabel suggested  
  
"No I don't want to leave you guys when I know I can help." Alex stated not wanting them to do all the work  
  
"Didn't you tell me that Hope can't go to sleep without her dad?" Isabel questioned, "Besides I don't think she'll be able to fall asleep with all the music coming from next door."  
  
"I don't know." Alex stated still feeling guilty  
  
"It's okay buddy." Kyle added knowing that Alex's first duty was to be a father  
  
"Are you guys sure?" Alex questioned feeling bad that he wasn't doing his part  
  
"Yes." Both Maria screamed at him, "Now go!"  
  
"Good night guys." Alex stated as he went out the door and started towards his room  
  
Isabel didn't stop staring at him until he left the room  
  
"Someone has a crush someone has a crush." Kyle stated in a teasing voice to Isabel. Isabel turned bright red  
  
"Is it that obvious?" Isabel asked hoping that it didn't sound too obvious  
  
"Do you?" Maria asked curiously  
  
"He's what kept me alive out there." Isabel stated, "I loved him."  
  
"Do you still love him?" Kyle asked, "Even though he has a kid?"  
  
"Kyle." Maria swatted him with papers and then asked curiously, "Do you?"  
  
"When I first got back I didn't know if he still wanted me back, and I still don't." Isabel stated, "But the more and more time I spend with him the more and more I fall back in love with him"  
  
"Why don't you ask him." Kyle said making it seem so simple  
  
"I don't know." Isabel stated realizing that it was a simple thing to do, "I don't want to be rejected."  
  
"It's Alex." Maria stated  
  
"I know…" Isabel said stuttering, "I just I'm scared."  
  
"Well the only way to find out is asking him how he feels." Maria stated.  
  
"Let's just search through these for another hour and then we'll call it a night." Isabel stated changing the subject  
  
They agreed  
  
It was another hour later and they still found nothing. They decided to wait until tomorrow morning to restart their search  
  
------------------  
  
After their dance Beth decided to take a long walk around the palace to see if any other memories came back to her. She wrapped her shawl around her as the weather started to get chilly. She sat down and started to stare at the starry sky. As she was looking up she saw a shooting star. She decided to make a wish  
  
"I wish I could remember anything." Beth stated looking up at shooting star, "Even if it's just something really little."  
  
Just then Beth got a flash  
  
--------------  
  
Max finally sat down on a bench in the park.  
  
"When did things get so bad?" Max questioned out loud as he looked up to the stars, "Liz is gone and my son hates me."  
  
"He doesn't hate you." A voice next to Max stated. He quickly turned to see who it was and couldn't believe who he saw. Sitting next to him in a beautiful white dress was Liz. Her long hair was flowing down in curls, which made her beauty shine even more  
  
"Liz?" Max questioned not believing his eyes  
  
"Max." Liz stated with the sweetest and purest smile that warmed his heart  
  
"How are you here?" Max questioned knowing that she was trapped on another planet  
  
"We are connected." Liz stated simply as she held his hands  
  
All Max could do was stare at her beautiful face  
  
"We always will be." Liz stated, as her hands roamed all over Max's face. The second Max closed his eyes in pleasure he felt Liz disappear  
  
"Liz?" Max questioned as he quickly opened his eyes. He was disappointed when he didn't see Liz anymore  
  
"Was that all my imagination?" Max asked looking around for an answer. The only thing Max saw was the shawl that Liz was wearing was now on his lap. Max smiled while he grabbed the shawl and looked up into the starry sky  
  
-----------------  
  
Beth had a flash of a handsome man that she knew wasn't Kivar. He had dark brown hair to match his dark brown eyes. The only thing she remembered was staring into his eyes, and seeing that she meant the world to him. Her flash ended when she felt a cool breeze go down her back  
  
"Geez it's getting cold." Beth stated, as she was about to rewrap her shawl around her shoulders, but for some reason couldn't find it  
  
"I could have sworn I had it." Beth stated as she started to look around the bench she was sitting at  
  
Beth yawned in tiredness. Beth knew that she better stop her search and go to bed. Before she went back into the palace she glanced at the stars one last time 


	11. Dreams of the Past

Title: True Destinies  
  
Author: Cee  
  
Rating: PG 13  
  
Author's Summary: Find out about their past lives more  
  
Author's Note: Please keep up the feedback, I really appreciate it. It helps me understand what I need to fix and what interest the readers.  
  
  
  
Kivar went to bed feeling really good about himself. The reason why was that Beth was finally back and soon her full memory would return to her. Life is good Kivar thought as he fell asleep  
  
1 Kivar Dreaming  
  
Kivar just came out of the water from an afternoon swim and there he saw the most beautiful girl he's ever saw. She had long brown hair and beautiful brown eyes. He also started to blush when he saw what she was wearing, only a bikini. After debating with himself for 10 minutes he finally went up to her  
  
"Hello." Kivar stated as he came to sit next to Beth  
  
Beth was in complete shock. She knew that the man who was now sitting next to her was the future prince of the planet she was currently on  
  
"So what is a beautiful lady doing here all by herself?" Kivar questioned flirtatiously  
  
Beth had heard the rumors that the prince was a very flirtatious man and got what he wanted so she decided that he would not get it this time  
  
"Why does it matter?" Beth answered back  
  
This shocked Kivar, he usually did not get turned down by the question  
  
Beth smirked when she saw debating in his mind. Kivar looked at Beth and saw that she was smiling  
  
"What are you smiling about?" Kivar asked quizzically  
  
"Before this you have never been turned down with that line." Beth stated smiling, "Right my prince?"  
  
"You knew I was the prince and you still turned me down?" Kivar questioned as Beth nodded her head  
  
"You're right." Kivar stated smiling, "That's the first time it ever happened."  
  
"So my prince are you going to ask me my name?" Beth asked flirtatiously  
  
"What is your name?" Kivar questioned flirting back  
  
"Beth." Beth replied extending her hand for a handshake but was surprised when the prince kissed it, "And shall I keep calling you my prince or do you have a name?"  
  
"Kivar." Kivar introduced himself  
  
Just then one of Kivar servants came up to them  
  
"Sir we must be leaving now." The servant stated  
  
"Goodbye Kivar." Beth stated knowing that Kivar had to leave  
  
"Will I ever see you again?" Kivar questioned wanting to interact with Beth more  
  
"I don't know. Will you?" Beth questioned  
  
"My friend Zan will be throwing a party tonight at his castle on Antar." Kivar questioned, "Will you be able to attend?"  
  
"I'm not sure." Beth stated knowing she had to work tonight  
  
"Well here's his address." Kivar stated as he picked up her hand, "It was nice meeting you Beth. I hope to see you there."  
  
"Well I'll try to make it." Beth smiled as he left  
  
2 End of Kivar's dream  
  
Max finally got back and decided to get some rest. He went to lie on the couch and used the shawl that he found on his lap as a blanket. He quickly drifted off asleep  
  
3 Max's dream  
  
"You're looking a little down." Zan stated as he came up to his childhood friend Kivar who was sitting at the table just staring into space  
  
"It's nothing." Kivar stated not wanting to be the party pooper  
  
"You know you can tell me, right?" Zan questioned wanting to know what got his friend so out of it  
  
"I met this girl today and invited her here." Kivar stated, "And she's not here."  
  
"Maybe she had other things to do." Zan stated trying to cheer him up  
  
"Maybe." Kivar stated  
  
"Look." Zan stated pointing to the dance floor, "There are other fish in the sea."  
  
"I just wish the fish I wanted was here." Kivar stated. He was really bummed that she didn't show up  
  
"You've got it bad." Zan stated looking at his friend  
  
"What?" Kivar stated  
  
"You're hooked, my friend." Zan stated  
  
"No I'm not." Kivar stated taking defense to the accusation  
  
"Then come join me on the dance floor." Zan stated, "And then tomorrow you can call your fish."  
  
"Damn." Kivar stated with realization, "I don't even have her number."  
  
"Oh well." Zan stated, "Now come on and meet other fishes."  
  
"Then I guess I would have to stay away from you then." Kivar smiled as they started to walk their way out on the dance floor  
  
"What are you talking about?" Zan questioned  
  
"Ava has been driving away any girl that comes near you." Kivar laughed  
  
Zan joined in the laughter  
  
"Ava is a nice girl." Zan stated  
  
"Do you feel anything for her?" Kivar questioned  
  
"She's nice." Zan stated as they were on the dance floor  
  
Just then Ava came up to Zan  
  
"Come on Zan dance with me." Ava stated as she hugged Zan and put her body up against his  
  
Zan looked at Kivar to see if it was okay if he left him alone  
  
"Later bro." Kivar stated as he watched Ava and Zan leave  
  
4 End of Max's dream  
  
Beth finally decided it was time to go to bed  
  
5 Beth's dream  
  
She has been searching for a way to contact Kivar, but she hadn't found one. Luck hit her when she saw that Kivar was throwing a ball. Beth smiled as she set her plan in motion of how she was going to surprise him  
  
It was finally the night of the ball and Beth was dressed to perfection. She had a dark green dress on that was almost see through. Her hair was up and had few curled strands hanging down from them  
  
Beth finally walked into the palace and smiled when she saw Kivar sitting next to his parent. She also saw the line where maidens where lined up in front of them as some announcer announced their names  
  
Beth smiled as she decided to get into the line  
  
When Beth was finally up the announcer had no name for her so she decided to introduce herself  
  
"Hello my prince." Beth curtsied. She smiled as she saw Kivar's face widen in recognition. "My name is Elizabeth."  
  
Kivar couldn't believe it. The girl he was searching for has found him  
  
Kivar quickly bowed and kissed his hand  
  
"My name is Kivar." Kivar smiled, "It's nice of you to introduce yourself."  
  
"It's nice to see you again." Beth added  
  
"You too." Kivar smiled. He wished that everybody would now go away so he could talk to Beth alone  
  
"Would you like to dance?" Beth questioned as she surprised Kivar  
  
"No," Kivar stated playing a trick on her, "You see it is accustomed for the man to ask the girl."  
  
"Oh." Beth stated in shock and smiled when she knew what Kivar was doing  
  
"Would you like to dance with me Beth?" Kivar asked as he extended his hand  
  
"It would be my pleasure." Beth took his hand as they took to the dance floor  
  
They spotlight was now on them as they were dancing and everyone formed a circle around them  
  
"I'm sorry I couldn't make it to your friends party." Beth apologized  
  
"It's okay." Kivar stated, "You're here now and that's all that matters."  
  
Beth smiled at Kivar  
  
From that day on Beth and Kivar became unseparable.  
  
It has been 9 months after the ball and Kivar and Beth were having a picnic under the stars  
  
"Aren't they beautiful?" Beth stated as she was staring at the stars in amazement  
  
"Your beautiful." Kivar stated  
  
"Aww." Beth smiled, "Thank you Kivar."  
  
Beth then kissed him  
  
"Are you okay?" Beth then questioned as she saw Kivar really nervous about something  
  
"Yeah." Kivar answered and then quickly stated, "No."  
  
"What's wrong?" Beth asked concerned. It was obvious that something was really bothering him  
  
"Do you love me?" Kivar questioned  
  
"You know I do." Beth stated  
  
"It would be a lot easier for me if you said it." Kivar stated as Beth gave him a weird look, "Please."  
  
"I love you Kivar." Beth stated staring at him.  
  
"I love you too." Kivar stated, "Actually I have loved you ever since I met you. From that point on I was hooked. When I look at you I can see myself spending the rest of my life with you. I can see us having a family and growing old."  
  
Kivar pulled out a small box and opened it in front of her  
  
"So I guess what I'm really trying to say is." Kivar stated as he got down on one knee, "Will you marry me?"  
  
Beth was now in tears  
  
"Yes." Beth stated as Kivar put the ring on her finger  
  
6 End of Beth's dream  
  
Back to Kivar's dream  
  
"So you're finally getting married." Zan stated upon seeing his best friend, "It's about time."  
  
"Oh I'm sorry am I too late to join the married club?" Kivar asked sarcastically. Zan got married about 2 months before Kivar proposed to Beth  
  
"So tell me how is married life?" Kivar curiously asked  
  
"It's all right." Zan stated a little off about the questioned  
  
"What's wrong? Ava already giving you a headache?" Kivar asked sarcastically, but wasn't ready for the response he got  
  
"Now that we're married she seems so different." Zan stated  
  
"What do you mean?" Kivar asked  
  
"She only acted the way she did so I would marry her." Zan stated, "Now she's just annoying."  
  
"I know Ava may be conniving." Kivar stated, "But are you sure she was just using you?"  
  
"She even told me so." Zan stated  
  
"Why don't you call it quits?" Kivar asked seeing how depressed his friend really was  
  
"I can see the headlines now." Zan stated, "Future King already divorced and now looking for another future queen."  
  
Just then Kivar's servant walked in and told him that his father called an emergency meeting  
  
"Well I have to go." Kivar stated not wanting to leave his best friend in shambles, but couldn't miss the meeting  
  
"Take care." Zan stated, "And bring the missus by sometime."  
  
"All right next time." Kivar stated before he left  
  
7 End of Kivar's dream  
  
Back to Max's dream  
  
"Ava hurry up." Zan called out to his young bride  
  
"I'm coming. I'm coming." Ava called out, "Hold your horses."  
  
"Kivar is going to be here soon with his fiancée." Zan stated  
  
"So?" Tess asked annoyed  
  
"Will you make us look civil and happy for a minute." Zan stated, "I don't want to give Kivar the wrong impression about married life."  
  
"So are you saying that we have a miserable married life?" Ava questioned really offended  
  
"That's exactly what I'm saying." Zan stated getting frustrated with his so- called wife  
  
"Well why do you need me here then?" Ava asked knowing she could have better things to do then entertain people  
  
"You know what?" Zan asked realizing something, "I don't."  
  
"Fine." Ava fumed as she left  
  
Just then the servant walked in with Kivar behind him  
  
"Hey buddy." Zan stated as he saw Kivar  
  
"Hey." Kivar smiled  
  
"So where's the missus?" Zan questioned  
  
"She'll be in a second." Kivar stated  
  
Just then Beth came in unnoticed by the two men  
  
"Aren't you going to introduce me or not?" Beth asked from behind Kivar  
  
"Oh yes." Kivar stated as he brought Beth in front of him to introduce her to Zan  
  
"Zan this is my fiancée Beth and Beth this is my good friend Zan." Kivar introduced both of them  
  
Zan was caught in complete surprise when Kivar introduced his fiancée. She was the most beautiful creature that he ever saw. Her brown hair flowed in perfect curls while her brown eyes seemed if they were staring into his soul  
  
Beth was surprised when she saw Kivar's childhood friend. He had a strong stand and seemed well built, but what intrigued Beth the most was his eyes. His light brown eyes seemed as if they were staring into her soul  
  
"Nice to meet you." Beth stated as she extended her hand  
  
"The pleasure is mine." Zan stated as he kissed her hand  
  
8 End of Max's dream  
  
Max woke up in a cold sweat as he was remembering his dream  
  
"Oh no." Max stated in a worried voice as he looked up at the ceiling, "Liz." 


	12. Getting to know each other

Title: True Destinies  
  
Author: Cee  
  
Rating: PG13  
  
Author's Note: Sorry this is a short chapter. This part does have some significance. I couldn't leave this part out, but yet I couldn't add this onto the next section. I hope you guys enjoy this part.  
  
"What's wrong?" Tess asked as she came out of one of the rooms. Everyone in the hotel room heard Max scream Liz's name  
  
"I had a dream…actually a vision of our past lives." Max stated with sweat flowing down his face, "I don't know exactly remember the dream, but I know it had to do with me, Kivar, and Liz."  
  
"So she is somehow connected to your past life?" Michael questioned  
  
"Yeah." Max stated still breathing heavily from the dream "I just wish I could remember the damn dream."  
  
"I can help." Christian whispered ever so quietly  
  
"What did you say?" Tess asked not sure what Christian said  
  
"I can help." Christian stated louder. Helping Max would help his mother  
  
"How?" Michael questioned not knowing a way that Christian could help Max remember  
  
"When I make a connection with people I can control what they see and what I want to see." Christian stated  
  
"That's impossible." Michael stated. He knew that no one held that kind of power  
  
"How do you think I got into the darten's head?" Christian questioned to prove his point  
  
"Yeah, but do you think you can get into Max's head without killing him?" Tess asked concerned  
  
"Yeah… I only kill people if I want them dead." Christian stated staring at Max, "Don't worry. I don't want you dead."  
  
"But what if you lose too much energy?" Max asked grateful that Christian told him he didn't want him dead. "Thomas is not here to heal you."  
  
"As long as your willing to let me see what I want, I don't think that will be a problem." Christian stated hoping that his intuition was right  
  
"What's there to lose." Max stated wanting to know his dreams, "Just tell me what I have to do."  
  
"Just think about mom, and Kivar." Christian stated as he grabbed Max's hands  
  
Christian formed an immediate connection and bits and pieces of the flashes and conversations from Max's dream  
  
"Whoa." Christian stated as stepped back from Max and started to fall to the floor  
  
"Are you okay?" Max asked as he grabbed Christian before he fell. Christian nodded, "So what did you see?"  
  
"Did you know you and Kivar were best friends in your past lives?" Christian questioned as he remembered some of the flashes  
  
"That's impossible." Max stated disgusted by the statement, "He's the one that killed me."  
  
"Well from what I saw in your dreams Kivar and you were childhood friends." Christian stated finishing up what he saw, "And Kivar is the one that introduced you to my mother."  
  
"How can that be?" Max questioned not remembering any of that in his past life  
  
"I don't know." Christian stated, "I only saw and heard bits and pieces so I'm not quite sure."  
  
"Thank you Christian." Max thanked his son for doing him a favor  
  
"No problem." Christian replied  
  
-----------  
  
It was already morning on Antar  
  
Alex and Hope were about to go to breakfast when someone knocked on the door  
  
Alex looked through the peek hold and smiled. He quickly opened the door and found Isabel standing there.  
  
"Good morning." Alex stated as he opened the door. He stepped aside as an invitation to come in  
  
"Morning." Isabel smiled as went inside  
  
"Did you just come from working out?" Alex questioned as he looked at her clothes. She had her hair up in a ponytail and was wearing Adidas workout clothes  
  
"Yeah." Isabel stated as she tied her sweater around her waist  
  
"Why?" Alex questioned  
  
"Why what?" Isabel asked not knowing why he was asking why  
  
"Why do you workout?" Alex asked, "Your already beautiful."  
  
Isabel blushed at the comment  
  
"Thank you." Isabel stated still blushing from the comment. From anybody else she would have taken that comment lightly, but she completely felt delighted that Alex said it  
  
"What brings you by so early in the morning?" Alex questioned not really knowing why she wanted to see him  
  
"Oh I just got done from my morning workout." Isabel stated, "And I was wondering if you and Hope wanted to join me for breakfast."  
  
"I don't know." Alex stated, "I need approval from Hope."  
  
Alex quickly looked at his daughter who was in her car seat  
  
"What do you say Hope?" Alex questioned  
  
Hope smiled and girggled  
  
"So what did Hope say?" Isabel smiled looking at the cute little girl  
  
"She would love too." Alex answered for Hope  
  
"Would her handsome father be joining us?" Isabel asked playing around with Alex  
  
"Her father would not want to miss having breakfast with the two most beautiful gals he knows." Alex replied picking up Hope in her car seat  
  
Isabel quickly turned when she felt her face turning red  
  
"Let's go." Isabel stated as she led the way  
  
-------------------  
  
Thomas made his return at the time he said he would. After they geared up, Thomas quickly transported them to the ship. They were now their journey to Kivar's home planet  
  
The ship consisted of one main area, two rooms, and the pilot's seat. Thomas was flying the plane while Tess and Michael decided to sleep in some more. Christian and Max were the only ones that were in the main room  
  
Christian was sitting next to a window looking at the stars pass by while Max was playing solitary  
  
Max hated that him and his son had nothing to talk about  
  
"Do you want to play cards?" Max asked his son who was staring at the stars  
  
"I just want to look at the stars." Christian stated keeping his back to his father  
  
"That's how I was when I first came out to space, but trust me it gets boring." Max stated, "So when you get bored and feel up to a game of poker just tell me."  
  
"I won't get bored." Christian stated still looking at the stars.  
  
A couple of hours later  
  
As much as Christian hated to admit it, but his father was right, he got bored.  
  
"I don't know how to play poker." Christian mumbled  
  
"What?" Max asked not hearing what he said  
  
"I don't know how to play poker." Christian stated  
  
"Come here and I'll show you." Max stated as he smiled. Max aligned up the cards  
  
Max showed him all the possible hands and started to explain how to play the game  
  
"Are you ready to give this a shot?" Max questioned as Christian nodded  
  
Max passed out the chips and dealt the cards  
  
Max and Christian both had their game faces on  
  
"Two to play." Christian stated as he tossed 2 chips in. His face not giving any clues away  
  
"I put in two and raise you five." Max stated putting 7 chips in. His face reflected his sons'  
  
Christian tossed in the five chips  
  
"How many cards?" Max asked  
  
"2" Christian stated as he got two new cards  
  
"And I'll take one." Max stated as he got one card  
  
"I'll bet 10 chips." Christian stated as he had his game face on  
  
"I'll bet 10 and raise you another 5." Max stated putting 15 chips in, while Christian put 5 more chips in  
  
"You've raised, so what do you got?" Christian asked while his face stayed exactly the same  
  
"Beat that." Max stated as he slapped down his cards to reveal a full house  
  
"I guess I will beat that." Christian stated as he slapped down four aces and a ten  
  
"I can't believe you won." Max stated in shock at Christian's better hand  
  
Christian took his chips and started to laugh uncontrollably  
  
"What so funny?" Max asked not knowing what got his laughing so hard  
  
"You don't think this is funny?" Christian asked trying miserably to suppress his laughter  
  
"What's funny?" Max asked still not knowing what he was talking about  
  
"Father's are suppose to teach their son how to ride bikes. But my father taught me how to play poker." Christian stated holding in his laughter  
  
Christian started to laugh again and this time it didn't take long before Max joined in the laughter  
  
Michael smiled when he came out and saw the father and son duo laughing  
  
"Hey Michael want to join in the game?" Max questioned  
  
"Sure." Michael stated as he sat down in the seat next to them  
  
A hour later  
  
"I guess I won." Christian stated as he formed his last stack of chips that he won from them. Christian wiped them out of all their chips  
  
"Beginners luck." Michael stated as he still couldn't believe how Christian got a royal flush at least 3 times  
  
Christian yawned from tiredness  
  
"We'll see next time we play." Christian stated as he stretched his arms  
  
"Why don't you get to bed while the losers clean up." Max stated as he saw how tired Christian was  
  
"Thanks." Christian stated as he yawned one more time before going to one of the bedrooms  
  
"He's a good kid." Michael stated  
  
"Yeah and I had nothing to do with that." Max stated hating the fact that he wasn't there for his son like he should have been  
  
"Max I'm sure he appreciates the fact that you're trying." Michael stated trying to make Max feel better  
  
"I don't know." Max stated unsure if his son really likes him in his life, "If I was him I don't think I would be able to forgive my father."  
  
"But you're not him Max." Michael stated proving his point  
  
"I make half of his genes." Max argued  
  
"Yeah, but Liz makes up the other half." Michael argued back knowing that Max didn't have a comeback for that one  
  
-------------- 


	13. Alex and Isabel

Title: True Destinies  
  
Author: Cee  
  
Rating: Pg13  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Roswell or the Creed song  
  
Author's note: Hey guys I decided to give you a two for one deal since the chapter before this was so short. This is also my first chapter with a song, tell me what you thought about it. I hope you like this. Enjoy. If you want more chapters then please review  
  
  
  
Kyle and Alex were looking through the files while Maria and Isabel went for a snack run  
  
"So are you and Isabel together?" Kyle asked as he and Alex were looking through some files  
  
"I don't know." Alex stated sighing, "It's complicated."  
  
"How is it complicated?" Kyle asked knowing that it was not complicated, "It's a simple question of do you want her or not."  
  
"It's not just that." Alex stated knowing there was a whole bunch of other reasons, "It's just that things have changed."  
  
"Like?" Kyle asked knowing that nothing has changed  
  
"Like I have a kid." Alex started to list the things, "I don't know if she feels the same way…"  
  
"Trust me." Kyle stated interrupting him, "She feels the same way."  
  
"Really?" Alex asked in shock. He didn't think Isabel felt the same way as he did  
  
"Really." Kyle stated repeating Alex  
  
"What should I do?" Alex asked as Kyle started to chuckle, "What?"  
  
"Well if I were you I would ask her out." Kyle stated, "And you can't use Hope as an excuse because I'll baby sit."  
  
"But what if she rejects me?" Alex asked not wanting to feel rejection  
  
"She won't." Kyle stated and checked the time, "In fact why don't you ask her out for dinner?"  
  
"But don't you and Maria need our help?" Alex asked knowing that they had a lot of papers that they needed to sort through  
  
"Don't worry." Kyle stated just as the girls came back in  
  
------------  
  
"So are you and Alex talking like you guys used to?" Maria asked as they made their way back to the file room  
  
"It's the same, but it's not." Isabel stated knowing that she just contradicted her self, "You know what I mean?"  
  
"Yeah I know." Maria stated and then asked, "But what do you want?"  
  
"I want him and me to be like we used to." Isabel stated remembering the good old days. Isabel then opened the door for Maria as they walked into the file room  
  
"Don't worry about what?" Maria asked as she heard part of the conversation  
  
"I was just asking Kyle if it was okay if Isabel and I leave to go grab something to eat." Alex stated as he got the nerve to talk. Maria smiled as she saw that this was an attempt of Alex's to ask Isabel out. Alex then looked at Isabel, "If that's okay with you?"  
  
"Will you guys be okay?" Isabel asked just for politeness. She didn't care if they were okay or not, she just wanted to spend some time with Alex.  
  
"Yeah." Maria stated knowing how much Alex and Isabel needed this and how much they both wanted this  
  
Thank you. Isabel mouthed to Maria. Maria smiled when she saw the shine return to Isabel's eyes that were about to lose hope  
  
"Are you ready to go?" Alex asked smiling as he held out his arms  
  
"I've been ready for a long time." Isabel smiled as she hooked her arm around his  
  
"Bye guys." Kyle stated as they walked out of the door.  
  
"10 bucks they get back together tonight." Maria stated out loud  
  
"You're on." Kyle stated as he shook her hand  
  
-----------  
  
Isabel and Alex only had to wait a few minutes to get seated to a table  
  
"What will you have to drink?" The waiter asked after he pulled out the chair for Isabel  
  
"I'll have water." Isabel replied  
  
"And for the gentlemen?" The waiter asked  
  
"Water" Alex replied  
  
"Okay your drinks will be here shortly." The waiter bowed before he left  
  
There was about to be another awkward silence, but Alex did not want that to happen so he started a conversation  
  
"Since you know everything about what's been happening on Earth, do you want to tell me what's been happening with you?" Alex questioned wanting to get to know her all over again  
  
"I don't know where to begin." Isabel honestly stated.  
  
"You can start by telling me how much you missed me." Alex stated as he was sweetly joking around  
  
"I missed you so much Alex." Isabel stated seriously as she looked into his eyes, "You're the one thing that kept me alive."  
  
"Do you want to talk about what happened?" Alex asked. He didn't want to push her into a conversation if she didn't want to talk about it  
  
"When I first found out what I really was, for the longest time, I wanted to go home." Isabel honestly confessed, "But when I finally got there the only place I wanted to be was here on Earth with you."  
  
"It took almost 3-4 years before we even got Kivar's forces of the planet." Isabel stated as she started her story, "After that was over we decided to come back. We would have been back sooner, but when we were about to leave Kivar kidnapped me. He kept me in a room where his powers over powered mine. He wanted to make me his wife. He tried everything- mindwarping and brainwashing, but it never worked."  
  
"How did you survive?" Alex asked. It was breaking his heart listening to Isabel's story  
  
"That was the easy part Alex." Isabel smiled as she stared into his eyes, "I just kept thinking about coming back home to you."  
  
Alex and Isabel were in a staring contest when the waiter came up and brought their drinks  
  
"What would you like to order?" The waiter asked after he put the drinks down  
  
"Lady's first." Alex stated politely  
  
"I'll have a chicken salad." Isabel stated  
  
"I'll have the chicken sandwich." Alex replied  
  
"They will be here shortly." The waiter said as he took the menu and headed to the kitchen  
  
"How did you manage to escape?" Alex asked curiously  
  
"Everyday I had to be ready for his next attack." Isabel stated as she continued the story, "One day it never came. Two days later and Kivar still didn't show, so I used my powers on the door and my powers finally worked. I went through the whole palace and not a single guard was there. I finally found a transmitter and called Max. He came as soon as he traced the location. Our forces seized the castle, but couldn't find any trace of Kivar or his men. Before we could come back to Earth we had to trace Kivar so what happened to me wouldn't happen to anyone else ever again. By some miracle we got a trace of him. He was moving as slow as possible so we wouldn't locate him, but we did. We found out he was headed for Earth. That's all it took for us to hop on spaceship and come back."  
  
"So he deserted you in a palace so he could capture Liz." Alex stated  
  
"Yeah." Isabel replied  
  
"Weird." Alex stated. Alex saw that Isabel was getting uncomfortable talking about this so he decided to do something that would take Isabel's mind off this  
  
"Would you like to dance with me Isabel?" Alex asked sweetly as he offered his hand  
  
"I would love to." Isabel stated as she took his hand  
  
Whatever song was playing before had changed as soon as Isabel and Alex began to dance  
  
Isabel couldn't believe that she was in Alex's arms again after all this time. It was what she has wanted for so long  
  
"What are you thinking about?" Alex asked as he saw Isabel just staring at him  
  
"Just how good this feels." Isabel smiled as they continued to dance  
  
1 Hello my friend we meet again  
  
It's been a while where should we begin…feels like forever  
  
Within my heart are memories  
  
Of perfect love that you gave to me  
  
I remember  
  
Flashes  
  
Isabel making the first move and kissing Alex for the first time at the golf course  
  
Alex staying guard outside her door the first time Kivar tried to get her  
  
Alex giving her his blanket to keep her warm  
  
All of Alex's failed attempts at jokes to make her smile when she was down on herself  
  
Alex staying home from school to help her get better  
  
Her and Alex making out at the movie theaters  
  
Alex telling her goodbye right before she stepped onto the space ship  
  
2 When you are with me  
  
I'm free…I'm careless…I believe  
  
Above all the others we'll fly  
  
This brings tears to my eyes  
  
My sacrifice  
  
Flashes  
  
"Are you ready for another session?" Kivar asked Isabel as he came into the room  
  
Isabel just gave him a dirty look  
  
Kivar then started to use his mind power over her  
  
Isabel was about to give up, and let him in, but a picture of Alex popped into her mind  
  
"I'll protect you Isabel." Alex told her as he started showing her pictures of them together. Alex kept showing her picture after picture while Kivar tried to get into her mind  
  
Kivar stopped the mind assault, and realized that he couldn't get in  
  
"Just wait." Kivar threatened, "You will be mine."  
  
Kivar slammed the door on his way out  
  
"Thank you Alex." Isabel whispered as she looked up towards the sky.  
  
3 We've seen our shares of ups and downs  
  
Oh how quickly life can turn around in an instant  
  
It feels so good to reunite  
  
Within yourself and within your mind  
  
Let's find peace there  
  
Flashes  
  
Isabel checking out another guy right in front of Alex  
  
Alex and Isabel breaking up because she wanted to see other people  
  
Isabel asking Alex for another chance, and he agrees  
  
Isabel leaving for Antar and saying goodbye to the love of her life  
  
Isabel's heartbreaking when she though Alex died in the fire  
  
Isabel in shock when she saw Alex almost dying at the hands of Nicholas  
  
Isabel and Alex talking about what has been happening in their lives  
  
Isabel and him now dancing on the dance floor  
  
4 When you are with me  
  
I'm free…I'm careless…I believe  
  
Above all the others we'll fly  
  
This brings tears to my eyes  
  
My sacrifice  
  
"Are you okay?" Alex asked as he saw Isabel gazing into nowhere  
  
"I was just remembering our past." Isabel smiled  
  
"Good memories?" Alex asked wondering what she was thinking about  
  
"Very good." Isabel smiled. She just loved being wrapped up in his arms  
  
"I'm glad." Alex asked and then added, "I have something to tell you."  
  
"What?" Isabel asked curiously as she looked deeply into Alex's eyes  
  
"I just wanted to welcome you back." Alex stated as he passionately kissed her. After that he quickly looked up at her to see if she was okay with him kissing her.  
  
'Same old Alex.' Isabel thought as she saw how concerned he was for her  
  
Isabel smiled and then wrapped her arms around him and kissed him back with all her might. She was not going to skip out on a make out session with Alex  
  
I just want to say hello again.  
  
Creed-My Sacrifice  
  
----------  
  
"Do you think they are enjoying themselves?" Kyle asked as he and Maria were still searching through the files  
  
"Yeah." Maria replied as she was looking through the papers, "Oh my god!"  
  
"Maria?" Kyle asked worriedly as Maria became silent  
  
Kyle quickly rushed over to where Maria was and saw that she was looking through a big manila folder  
  
"Are you okay?" Kyle asked as Maria was still in shock  
  
"No." Maria stated as she was rechecking the folder  
  
"What's wrong?" Kyle asked knowing that something big was about to happen  
  
"Look." Maria stated as she handed Kyle a picture  
  
"Why do they have a file on her?" Kyle questioned not really understanding what was happening  
  
"Because she's an alien." Maria stated pointing out the obvious  
  
"No." Kyle stated not believing the news, "She can't be."  
  
"Yeah." Maria nodded her head, "Anna is an alien." 


	14. Chance meeting

Title: True Destinies  
  
Author: Cee  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Author's Note: I would like to thank all the people who have reviewed and who continue to do so. I do appreciate the reviews, but unfortunately I'm never satisfied…..so please continue to send in more reviews. The more reviews I get the more faster the next chapter comes out  
  
  
  
"Where are you taking me?" A blindfolded Kivar asked as Beth was leading him to a surprise  
  
"Just keep walking." Beth stated as she leaded him on. They walked for about another minute or so, "Okay you can take off your blindfold."  
  
Kivar took off his blindfold and was surprised at what he saw. There placed in the middle of his garden were a blanket and a picnic basket  
  
"What's this?" Kivar asked not really knowing what she had planned  
  
"It's a picnic." Beth stated happily  
  
"Why are we having a picnic?" Kivar asked not really knowing what the occasion was for  
  
"There's something I need to tell you." Beth stated as she took his hands and had him sit down with her on the blanket.  
  
Just before Beth could say another work one of his guard's came running out and interrupted her  
  
"Kivar! Kivar!" The guard exclaimed as he stood next to Kivar  
  
"This better be good." Kivar stated. He knew Beth was going to tell him something important  
  
"Kivar the general needs to see you." The servant stated  
  
"Let's go." Kivar stated as he quickly stood up  
  
"Please don't go there's something important that I need to tell you first." Beth stated as she grabbed his hands  
  
"I'm real sorry but it has to wait." Kivar stated as he gave her an appoligetic smile and left  
  
"I just wanted to tell you that I remember our life together." Beth stated as she sadly sat down on the blanket all by herself. Beth watched as Kivar left threw the door  
  
Just then Beth had a flash  
  
Her and Kivar were sitting down enjoying dinner when one of his servants came in and whispered something in his ear  
  
"I'm sorry Beth." Kivar stated as he left, "It's an emergency."  
  
Beth watch as Kivar left  
  
"But it was our anniversery." Beth whispered sadly as she let the lonliness take her over  
  
Just then her flash ended  
  
Beth just stared into space  
  
Beth shook her thoughts away and decided to take a walk. Unknown to Beth she left the palace's protective gates  
  
------------  
  
"What's this all about?" Kivar angrily asked as he made his way to the control room  
  
"Well it seems that we have an unidentified spacecraft at the border of our boundaries." The servant stated  
  
"Have you tried to contact them?" Kivar asked  
  
"That's what they are doing right now." The servant stated, "But the general told me to call you just in case."  
  
"Okay." Kivar stated as they made their way into the control room, "General did you contact them yet?"  
  
"No sir." The general stated in respectful fashion, "They seem not to be answering back sir."  
  
"Shoot them down." Kivar commanded  
  
------------  
  
An alarm system sounded throughout the entire ship as everyone got to a secured seat  
  
"What's happening?" Max asked as he strapped himself in  
  
"Kivar is firing at us." Thomas stated as he was dodging the incoming ray beams  
  
"Will you be able to land on the planet?" Max asked  
  
"I can barely dodge these beams they're coming too fast." Thomas stated as he struggled at the controls  
  
"We can form a royal four connection and form a barrier long enough so he could land this thing." Michael replied as his defensive instincts were kicking in  
  
"Would that work?" Christian asked not thinking that the connection was that strong  
  
"We haven't made a royal connection without Isabel." Tess added realizing that a key member of the royal four was missing  
  
"But we have Christian here who-from what I can tell- is stronger than Isabel." Michael stated knowing that Christian could provide very useful  
  
"But can I even help in the royal connection?" Christian asked, "I'm not part of the royal four."  
  
"You're my son." Max stated, "You have it in you."  
  
"Will you guys try it already." Thomas stated loudly, "I can't dodge these beams forever."  
  
"Okay what do I do?" Christian asked willing to help out  
  
"Just hold Max's and Michael's hand and reach out your mind to form a connection with us." Tess stated informing Christian  
  
Everyone was now at there places and Max and Michael were waiting for Christian to join them  
  
"Let's do this." Christian stated as he grabbed their hands and started to concentrate  
  
Since Max, Michael, and Tess have connected so many times before they didn't get flashes any more. They were expecting to recieve flashes from Christian, but they were surprised when they got flashes, as well as, feelings  
  
1.1 Flashes  
  
Christian in his mother's womb feeling warm and loved  
  
Christian opening his eyes and seeing his mother for the very first time  
  
Christian being a complete mama's boy  
  
Christian curious to know who and where his father was  
  
Christian looking up at the stars and wishing that his father would come back  
  
Christian finding out he was different, and scared that his mother wouldn't love him  
  
Christian feeling warm and happy because he knew that his mother would love him no matter what  
  
Christian meeting Thomas and becoming sad that he would never see his mother again  
  
Christian trying his hardest to beat Thomas so he could go back to Earth with his mother  
  
Christian having butterflies in his stomach at the thought of seeing his mother again  
  
Christian's happiness when reuniting with his mother again  
  
Christian's anger and shock towards Max  
  
1.2 End of Flashes  
  
"Whoa that was different." Michael stated in their connection  
  
"How did you do that?" Max asked in the connection. He was completely shocked that his son was able to give flashes and emotions.  
  
"We'll talk about this later." Tess added in the connection, "Right now we have to concentrate on making a shield around the ship."  
  
"How do I do that?" Christian asked in the connection. He didn't know how to use his energy during a connection on something that was out of the connection  
  
"Focus your energy on what you don't want other's to see." Tess added to the connection  
  
Christian took a deep breathe and did exactly what he was told  
  
Max, Michael, and Tess were all stunned silent when they felt Christian's powers go through the connection. The ship glowed in a bright light that shinned like the sun for a minute before it started to dim down  
  
----------------------  
  
"Sir we have just lost our radar hold on them." The servant told Kivar  
  
"That was no ordinary ship." The mysterious lady stated as she came in the room  
  
"What?" Kivar questioned not sure what she was talking about  
  
"The royal four was on that ship." The lady answered  
  
"Max?" Kivar questioned as the lady nodded, "Damn it."  
  
"As soon as the ship lands the barrier will disappear." Kivar shouted, "I want every man scouting the planet looking for that ship. These are the people you are looking for."  
  
Kivar then held up pictures of Max, Isabel, Michael, and Tess  
  
"They are wanted dead or alive." Kivar stated, "And no matter how they are brought in there will be an reward of more than 10000 dinars."  
  
All of the men quickly exited the building and started to spread the word  
  
"I don't think it is the royal four you have to worry about." The mysterious lady stated  
  
"What now?" Kivar asked a little irritated and annoyed that Max was so close by  
  
"Beth has suddenly gone missing." The mysterious lady stated  
  
"What?" Kivar asked in anger, and shock. He started to become worried. Max suddenly on the planet and Beth suddenly missing were not good signs at all  
  
"I used my mind to scan everywhere in the palace for her, but I couldn't get any track on her." The mysterious woman stated, "She probably wondered out through the garden."  
  
"You were watching her and didn't say anything?" Kivar asked. If the woman knew that Beth was leaving she should have stopped her  
  
"I didn't see her actually leaving, but that was what I'm assuming." The mysterious lady stated, "Last time I check she was sitting in the garden. The only place that is not fenced off is the garden that leads to the forest."  
  
"Damn it!" Kivar yelled, "Could this be any worse!"  
  
"Come on." Kivar ordered the lady  
  
"Where are we going?" The lady asked following Kivar  
  
"We are going to search the whole damn forest until we find her." Kivar stated as they started to go into the forest  
  
---------------  
  
"So where did you land us?" Michael asked as he got off the ship  
  
"In Tiger forest." Thomas answered  
  
"Is that the one right next to Kivar's castle?" Michael asked knowing how close the forest was to Kivar's castle  
  
"Yeah." Thomas replied knowing what Michael was thinking about  
  
"Let's go." Michael stated ready to go  
  
"Wait…won't they see the ship if they come looking over here." Christian stated stating the obvious  
  
"Not anymore." Max stated as he waved his hand in front of the ship and it disappeared  
  
"Cool." Christian stated as he followed the others  
  
They were walking when Michael suddenly heard someone nearby  
  
"Did you guys hear that?" Christian asked hearing something  
  
Just then they all heard a stick being snapped and dead leaves being crumbled  
  
They all immediately stopped and got into defensive positions. Michael and Christian were ready to attack with their energy balls while Max was powering up his force field  
  
They were expecting a solider or a group of people, but they were surprised at who it actually was  
  
There standing before them was what they came for.  
  
Max couldn't believe his eyes. Liz looked more beautiful every time he saw her  
  
"Liz?" Max asked in disbelief. He thought that his mind was playing tricks on him  
  
-----  
  
Since you are the readers I really want to get your opinion. I'm taking a poll. Would you guys rather see Max/Liz/Kivar pasts in a variety of different flashes as I did in the dream sequence chapter and you would have to put it together or would you rather me write their past from start to finish without any interruptions 


	15. Return to Antar

Title: True Destinies  
Author: Cee  
Rating: PG13  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything  
Author's Note: Hasn't it been a long time? Well enjoy and please please review….I love when people review  
  
  
"Liz?" Max repeated not sure what to do  
Beth looked into the eyes of the man who had just called her Liz   
Flash  
"Oh my gosh!" Beth exclaimed as she remembered something  
"What's wrong Beth?" Kivar asked concerned  
"I just remembered that my mother is throwing a party tonight." Beth stated as she pulled the invitation out of her purse  
"This is great." Beth smiled as she looked at the invitation "You'll finally get to meet them."  
"I wish that you would have told me that sooner" Kivar stated apologetically. He already knew that he couldn't make it. "I have important scheduled meetings that I have to be at."  
"It's okay." Beth stated knowing that Kivar's work was really important, "I'll go by myself."  
"I really don't want you to go by yourself." Kivar stated caring for her safety  
"It's too late of a notice to find someone to go with." Beth stated  
"What are you doing tonight?" Kivar asked as he turned towards his best friend  
"Nothing." He answered. He knew what Kivar was silently asking  
"Then it's settled." Kivar stated and looked at Beth, "He will be your date to your parents party."  
"Is that okay with you?" Beth asked him. She didn't want him to do something that he didn't want to do  
"Yeah, that's fine" He answered, "I have nothing better to do."  
"Don't forget to bring your dancing shoes." Beth stated smiling  
"She loves to dance." Kivar stated  
"I won't forget." He stated as he smiled back, "What time do I need to pick you up?"  
"Around 7." Beth answered as he walked them out of the door  
"Thank you Zan." Beth stated as she hugged him  
End of Flash  
"Zan?" Beth questioned as she stared at the man who called her Liz with recognition  
"My past name." Max stated as she called him Zan   
"What?" Beth questioned not knowing what the man was talking about   
"Max snap out of it." Michael whispered to him when Max was just staring at Liz  
"Oh nothing." Max stated realizing his mistake, "I was just mumbling to myself."  
"Are you Zan?" Beth asked thinking she had a flash of someone else  
"Of course." Max answered, "Who else would I be?"  
"I'm sorry." Beth stated, "It's just that I lost my memory and it's slowly coming back."  
"It's okay." Max stated now knowing that Kivar was the reason for her memory lost  
"Well I'm sure Kivar would be glad to see you." Beth stated walking, "I'll go get him."  
"Don't do that!" Michael exclaimed  
"Why not?" Beth asked curious at his outburst  
"Kivar probably won't be too happy to see us." Max said stating the obvious  
"Why won't he be happy to see his best friend?" Beth asked  
Michael started laughing hysterically, and it took Max elbowing him for him to settle down  
"Why were you laughing?" Beth asked looking at Michael  
"It's hard to think about them as friends when he's been our enemy." Michael stated   
"I had a flash." Beth said recalling the flash, "How can you be enemies if he was your best man at your wedding?"  
"He was?" Tess asked Max  
"I don't remember." Max stated not remembering who was his best man  
Flash  
Max and Ava were at the altar  
"Can I have the ring?" The priest asked as he was getting ready for the couple to exchange vows  
Zan looked at Kivar and smiled  
"You better have it or I'm going to kick your ass." Zan stated as he turned to Kivar  
"Your lucky I have it." Kivar stated as he gave the ring to him, "Or else you would have gotten your ass kicked in front of all your guests."  
Zan gave Kivar a manly hug and then turned back to the priest  
End of Flash  
"Your right." Max stated as he stared at Liz  
Just then Michael heard something in the distance  
"I'm going to check out something real quick." Michael stated as he quickly left  
"You remember then?" Beth asked Max  
"But it doesn't make sense." Max stated. He didn't understand how Kivar was his best friend and the same person who killed him and his family  
"What doesn't make sense?" Beth asked questioningly  
Max was about to say something when Michael came running back  
"Kivar's forces spotted me and they are quickly headed this way." Michael stated as he grabbed his stuff, "We have to get out of here."  
"Why are you running from Kivar?" Beth questioned not understanding why they were running away  
"Just come with us." Max stated wanting to get her away from Kivar as fast as possible. Unfortunately she had to be willing to go or she was just going to slow them down  
"Will you tell me why you are running from him?" Beth asked wanting to know the truth  
"I swear to you that I will tell you the whole truth." Max stated holding out his hands, "Trust me."  
Max started to run with her, but Beth grabbed his hand and stopped him  
"Can I trust you?" Beth asked as she tightened her grip  
"Always." Max answered as he stared into her eyes  
"Come on." Max stated to Beth as they started to run   
They were running so fast that Beth tripped and fell on a branch, and ended up twisting her ankle.   
"Are you okay?" Max asked as he quickly stopped and checked on her  
"Yeah." Beth stated as she got up  
Beth tried to move, but she fell back down  
"Ow." Beth exclaimed as she grabbed her ankle  
"Just leave." Beth stated knowing that she was slowing them down, "I'll be fine."  
Max thought about Beth and Kivar and quickly shook his head  
"No." Max stated as he carried her, "I'm not leaving you here."  
Max started to run while he carried her. He would have healed her but that would have took too much energy out of him  
"I'm just slowing you down." Beth stated knowing that that was the truth  
"Don't worry about it." Max stated as he kept running, "You can help by being the eyes in back of my head, tell me if the guards are catching up."  
"Okay." Beth stated as she kept a lookout  
-----------  
Christian was running away from the guards when he noticed that his dad and mom weren't anywhere behind him  
"Where are they?" Christian asked as he looked around for his parents  
"Don't worry they'll catch up." Michael stated knowing that Max wanted them to find safety before anything else  
"I'm going back." Christian simply stated as he stopped and started to run toward the direction of the guards  
"Christian, NO!" Michael exclaimed as he stopped  
"Don't worry." Thomas stated as he pulled Michael, "He'll be fine."  
----------  
"We have a problem." Beth stated as she saw 2 guards catching up to them "2 of the soldiers are catching up to us."  
"Damn." Max stated as he tried his best to run faster  
Just then the guard shot Max's leg. Trying to make sure Beth didn't hurt herself even more, Max cushioned her fall with his body  
Both Max and Beth were now in pain  
"Now what?" Beth whispered as the guards got closer  
"This." Max stated as he put up his hand and created a force field around them  
"How long can you hold that?" Beth asked wondering how long they have  
Just then they saw Christian come from behind and knock the guards unconscious  
"Just until he comes and saves us." Max stated as he answered her question while powering down the shield.   
Christian kneeled down and healed both Max's and Beth's legs  
"Come on." Christian stated in a hurry, "There are more of them on their way."  
They all quickly stood up and started to run  
----------------  
"Where is Christian?" Michael asked frustrated. He knew that he shouldn't have let Christian go by himself  
"There he is." Tess stated as she saw him in the distance, "And Max and Liz are right behind him."  
"Why have you guys stopped?" Max asked as they caught up to them  
"We're trapped." Tess stated  
Max looked in front of him and saw a wall of trees  
"What are we going to do?" Tess asked frantically. She knew they were outnumbered  
"This place looks familiar." Beth stated as she stared at the trees in front of her  
"Your right." Max stated as he stared at the wall in front of him, "I've been here before."  
"But you have never been on Kivar's planet." Michael stated knowing it was impossible for Max to have been here before  
"It looks so familiar." Max stated as he walked up to it. He felt like he had been here before   
"Are you okay Max?" Tess asked as Max was just staring at the wall  
"Yeah." Max stated as he went up to the wall and started to tap certain spots. Just then the royal symbol appeared on the wall and then shined on his forehead. Then the trees opened up and a door appeared  
"What did you do?" Christian asked  
"It's a portal." Thomas stated realizing what it was  
"How did you know what to do?" Tess asked him  
"I don't know." Max stated as he stared at the door  
Just then they all heard the guards coming  
"Let's go." Thomas stated as she walked in through the door and they all followed him  
As soon as the door closed the trees closed the entrance and became like a solid wall again  
----------  
"Where are we?" Christian asked as they appeared in the middle of a garden  
"We're on Antar." Max stated as he recognized the garden, "We're in the royal garden."  
Just then the guards came running to the intruders in the King's garden  
"Freeze." The guards shouted as they aimed their guns at them.   
"Hold you fire men." The general stated as he recognized Michael, the commander of all the armed forces.  
"I'm sorry." The general apologized to them as he bowed his head. The guards followed suit and also bowed their heads, "Is there anything we can do for you?"  
"You can escort us to the palace." Max commanded as they all started towards the palace  
---------  
"She is not on this planet anymore." The mysterious lady stated no longer sensing Elizabeth's presence on Kivar's home planet  
"What?" Kivar asked in a rage, "How?"  
"I do not know how she got there." The mysterious lady stated, "But Elizabeth is on Antar with Max."  
"Damn it." Kivar shouted, "Damn Max. I will not let him take Beth from me again."  
He grabbed his communicator  
"All forces report back to the palace." Kivar transmitted, "I repeat, All force come back to the palace."  
"What do you plan on doing?" The mysterious lady asked knowing that he had some evil intention  
"If Max wants a war, he's going to get one." Kivar stated as he crushed the communicator with his hand, "And every planet on the way will suffer."  
Kivar didn't see the wicked smile that appeared on the mysterious woman's face  
------------  
"Oh no!" The prophet screamed as he came out of meditation  
"What's wrong?" The king asked worriedly to his best prophet  
"A galactic war is about to happen." The prophet stated as he stared at the king in worry   
------------  
Hey guys I was just wondering if you guys care about the storyline on Prescience or not 


	16. Struck by Flashes

Title: True Destinies  
Author: Cee  
Rating: PG13  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything  
Author's Note: The more you review the faster the chapters will come out  
  
As Beth was heading to her room she got lost and some how ended up in the same room with Michael  
"Hello." Michael stated as he saw her walking into the room  
"Oh hi." Beth stated. She didn't realize that anyone else was in the room with her  
"Are you looking for Max?" Michael asked, "Because he'll be back in a couple of minutes."  
"No, I actually got lost." Beth admitted and then realized something, "I don't think we officially met."  
"I'm Michael." Michael stated as he held out his hand to her  
"I'm Beth." Beth stated as she placed her hand into his  
As soon as Beth touched his hand she had a flash  
Flash  
"I know what you are." Rath stated   
"What are you talking about?" Beth asked playing dumb  
"Don't play dumb with me." Rath stated knowing what she was doing  
"Zan already knows." Beth stated staring at him  
"But does Kivar?" Rath asked   
"What do you want from me?" Beth asked thinking that he was trying to blackmail her  
"I want you to stop coming to Antar." Rath stated  
"You're crazy." Beth stated. She wasn't going to be told what to do  
Beth started to walk away, but Rath grabbed her hand, "Trust me, it's for your own good."  
End of Flash  
Beth quickly released Michael's hand a took a step back  
"Why don't you want me to be on Antar?" Beth questioned as she was staring at Michael  
"I never said you couldn't." Michael stated not knowing what she was talking about  
"Liar!" Beth shouted  
"I swear I'm didn't say that." Michael stated  
"Just like you swear that your name is Michael…..Rath?" Beth asked  
"You don't know the whole story." Michael started  
"I don't want to know." Beth stated as she ran out of the room  
She was running to her room, and she didn't watch where she was going. As she turned the corner she bumped into someone  
"I'm sorry." Tess stated. She immediately offered her hand to help her up  
Beth quickly took it and then had a flash  
Flash  
"Do you think I'm stupid?!" Ava yelled angrily, "I know what you're doing!"  
"What are you talking about Ava?" Beth asked not understanding why she was so angry  
Just then they both heard someone coming down the hall  
"Keep doing what your doing and I'll kill you." Ava stated threateningly before she left  
End of Flash  
Beth quickly took her hand away from Tess, and fell back down to the floor  
"Why are you trying to kill me?" Beth asked in horror as she crawled away from her  
"What are you talking about?" Tess asked not understanding what she was saying. Tess tried to approach her again, but Beth crawled back again  
"Get away from me Ava!" Beth yelled as she quickly stood up and ran away again  
-------------  
"Hey Michael." Max stated as he came back  
"Hey." Michael stated  
"What's wrong?" Max asked as he saw Michael's face  
"Liz was just here." Michael stated  
"She was?" Max questioned, "What did she say?"  
"I don't know what happened." Michael stated honestly, "But she said that I didn't want her on Antar."  
"What?" Max asked confused  
"She called me Rath." Michael stated thinking that could help them out  
"So why wouldn't Rath want Liz/Beth on Antar?" Max questioned in wonder  
"I don't know." Michael stated not knowing the answer "But I really feel bad."  
Just then Tess running into the room  
"Something's wrong with Liz." Tess stated rushing into the room  
"What happened?" Max asked worriedly  
"She all of a sudden was scared of me." Tess stated, "And she thinks I'm going to kill her."  
"Where is she?" Max asked concerned knowing that something was happening to her  
"She ran off towards the garden area." Tess stated  
"I'm going to check on her." Max stated as he hurried down  
-------------  
"Hey." Max stated as he approached Liz who was sitting on a bench  
"Hi." Beth stated as she looked up  
"I heard what happened." Max stated, "But I want to let you know that neither Michael or Tess are trying to hurt you."  
"But what about Rath and Ava?" Beth questioned as she looked up  
"They're not the same people." Max tried to explain  
"But will they hurt me?" Beth asked  
"I promise I won't let anyone hurt you." Max stated as he sat down next to her.  
Just as he sat down, Beth had a flash  
Flash  
"I have to stay away from you." Beth stated as tears were coming down her face. The rain was falling down on them  
"I don't understand." Zan stated as he wiped the tears away from her face  
"The more and more time I spend with you, the more and more I love you." Beth stated as she stared into his eyes  
"I love you too." Zan stated as he stared into her eyes  
"No you can't." Beth stated as she took his hands off her face, "We can't."  
"I don't care about anything but you." Zan stated as he made her look up at him  
"We can't do this." Beth stated as she wiped her tears, "We're both married."  
Beth and Zan were just staring at each other, but neither could take it any longer. They both went in for a passionate kiss, but Beth pulled away when she realized what was happening  
"We can't." Beth stated crying as she ran away from Zan  
End of Flash  
"What's wrong?" Max asked as he saw how her facial appearance changed  
"I just had another flash." Beth stated, "And you were in it, but I don't understand what it means."  
"I'll help if I can." Max stated wanting to help  
"What happened in our past?" Beth questioned wanting to know what the flash meant  
"What past of ours do you mean?" Max asked. He was honestly not sure which one she was talking about  
"What do you mean?" Beth asked confused. She wasn't sure what he was talking about  
"You probably won't believe me." Max started, "But you have lived two lives."  
"What?" Beth questioned, "How?"   
"I don't know." Max stated  
"We'll do you know your name? Is it Max or is it Zan?" Beth stated more then questioned. She knew that something was up when everyone else but her was calling him Max, "So which one is it?"  
"It's both." Max stated as Beth sat down next to him, "You're not the only one who has lived before."  
"So are you going to tell me the whole truth?" Beth questioned wanting to know the answers  
Max nodded his head  
"My name is Max Evans." Max stated as he began his long story, "But in my past life I was Zan. I don't remember a lot of my past life, but I do remember that I was the King of the planet Antar. When I died my planet's scientists send my DNA to Earth. Right now I am known as a hybrid. I hatched from my pod when I was 4 or 5 years old. I went through life knowing I was different. My secret finally came out when I healed….when I healed a girl. The girl was and is the love of my life. Through her we became friends with other Earthlings. About 5 years ago Michael, Isabel, and Tess, and I were summoned back to Antar. We had to leave are loved ones behind to rule a planet that we knew nothing about. A week ago we learned that Kivar was trying to steal something valuable from Earth, so we went there on a mission. Once he stole it, he went back home and that's why we were on his planet."  
"I don't understand what this has to do with me." Beth stated   
"Take my hands." Max stated as he held out his hands for Beth to take  
"Why?" Beth asked not knowing what to expect  
"Just take my hands." Max stated calmly, "I promise it won't hurt."  
Beth nodded her head and placed her hands into Max's  
"Now I need you to let your mind go blank." Max stated as he took a deep breath  
As soon as Beth let her mind go blank she was struck with Max's memories  
Flash  
A young Max coming out of his pod and not knowing what happened  
Max staring at her while coming out of a bus  
Max using his powers to save her when she got shot  
Her and Max's first kiss  
Michael holding Max back when he was about to run after her  
Max and her making love for the first time  
Max's sadness at having to leave her  
Max's happiness at the thought of seeing her again  
Max's surprise at finding out he had a son  
Max's guily conscience for abandoning her when she needed it the most  
Max's worry at what plans Kivar had for her  
Max's relief when he saw her again  
Max's anger when he found out what Kivar did to her  
Max's nervousness at talking to her again  
End of Flash  
"I'm her…. I mean….she's me." Beth stuttered as she recalled the flashes of herself, "How?"  
"When Kivar took you back to his planet." Max started, "He made you forget….and only made you remember things he wanted you to remember."  
"So he made me remember some of my past life?" Beth questioned and Max nodded  
"Wait a minute." Beth stated as she realized something, "I was the thing he took from Earth?"  
"Yeah." Max nodded trying to help her deal with the new information  
"But why did he take me?" Beth asked not understanding  
"That's the question that no one is sure of." Max stated truthfully, "Some people think he took you because somehow you're valuable to Earth, some think he took you so you could remember your past, and others, like me, think he took you to get back at me."  
"Am I Beth or am I the girl in your flashes?" Beth questioned. She was confused at who she should be  
"Beth is your past life." Max explained, "You're name in this life is Liz Parker."  
"I don't remember anything about being Liz Parker." Beth stated in despair   
"I'll try and fill in the blanks." Max stated  
"I can't do this right now." Beth stated as she stood up  
"I can't try to remember two lives." Beth stated  
"I barely remember being Beth, and I still don't even have all those memories back." Beth cried out, "How am I suppose remember my life as Liz?"  
"I can't do this." Beth stated all of a sudden  
"Do what?" Max questioned tyring to calm her down  
"I don't know." Beth stated wiping her tears, "I don't know what I can't do."  
Beth started to walk away  
"Please don't go." Max pleaded  
"I just…. I just need time alone to think." Beth stated as she stared into his eyes  
Beth took one last glance and turned around to walk away  
---------  
I still need to know if you guys really care what happens to the people at Prescience 


	17. Beth or Liz

Title: True Destinies  
Author: Cee  
Summary: You have to read it to find out  
Author's Note: Have fun and please reply  
  
  
"MAX!" Michael yelled as he came running towards him  
"What's wrong?" Max asked seeing the distress in Michael's eye  
"Prescience." Michael stated in worry, "It's gone."  
"What?" Max questioned not believing what he was hearing  
"It's gone." Michael repeated in disbelief, "Kivar blew it up!"  
"Is there any survivors?" Max questioned as he looked in the sad eyes of his friend and immediately knew the answer  
"No." Michael stated holding back the tears, "They never knew it was coming. The whole planet was destroyed"  
"DAMN HIM!" Michael yelled as a huge energy blast came out of both his hands  
"Michael calm down." Max stated trying not to have Michael hurt everyone around them  
"He is going to pay for this Maxwell." Michael stated as his anger washed over him  
"He will." Max assured his friend, "But right now you have to calm down."  
"Calm down?" Michael asked upset, "Maria was on that planet."  
"She trusted me when I told her it was safe." Michael exclaimed, "I told her it was safe, and look what happened, she died."  
"Michael it's not your fault." Max stated trying to get through to him, "You didn't know that was going to happen."  
"I blame myself." Michael stated as tears started to fall down one by one  
"She doesn't know how much I have missed her and that I still love her." Michael stated as he fell to his knees   
"She knows." A familiar voice stated  
"Maria?" Michael questioned as he heard her voice  
Michael looked up and saw Maria standing in front of him  
"Hey spaceboy." Maria stated as she smiled at him  
"Maria!" Michael exclaimed as he ran to her. He hugged her and picked her up and swung her around  
"You're alive." Michael stated as he stopped swinging her. He looked into her eyes and then kissed her with all the might he had, "I thought I lost you for good."  
"You can't get rid of me that easy." Maria stated as she kissed him back  
"Thank god you're alive." Michael said as he engulfed her in a hug  
"But how?" Max questioned as he came towards them  
"To be honest we don't know." Maria stated looking confused  
"We?" Max questioned, "Does that mean?"  
"Yeah, we're all back." Maria stated and then her happy face turned sad, "Except for Alex and Hope."  
"What happened to Alex and his daughter?" Max questioned fearing the worse  
"We don't know." Maria stated as she explained what happened to them, "One minute we were in the filing room and then the next minute a bright light blinded us. The next thing we know is that we're in the middle of the palace on Antar and they are missing."   
"Is Isabel okay?" Max asked concerned for his sister. He knew how much she cares for Alex  
"No." Maria replied, "She's going crazy right now."   
"Let's check on her and everyone else." Michael stated wanting to make sure that everyone is okay  
"Let's go." Max stated  
------------  
Beth was sitting in front of a waterfall, thinking about all the things that Max and Kivar have told her since she woke up from her amnesia  
"What do I do?" Beth yelled out loud while looking at the clouds  
"Please help." Beth pleaded  
Just then a bright light surrounded Beth  
"What's happening?" Beth questioned as the light consumed her  
Next thing Beth knows is that she's in a dark room where she couldn't even see her hands when they were inches from her face  
"Hello?" Beth called out hoping someone would hear her  
"Where am I?" Beth asked looking around but seeing nothing but blackness  
"Hello?" Beth yelled out. She did not want to be here  
Just then the door opened and someone stepped through it and as soon as the person stepped through it the whole room lighted up  
"Welcome." Anna stated   
"Who are you?" Beth questioned  
"My name is Anna." Anna introduced herself  
"Why did you bring me here?" Beth questioned still not trusting her  
"So you can remember your life as Liz Parker." Anna stated telling her the truth  
"Why is it so important for you to have me remember my life?" Beth questioned  
"It's important to the universe that you remember." Anna stated   
"So you're going to give me back my memories of Elizabeth Parker?" Beth questioned making sure that she heard right and Anna nodded, "But why aren't you going to give me all of my memories of Beth."  
"They will eventually come." Anna started to explain, "You were never suppose to remember your life as Beth…. to be honest…you were only suppose to get flashes of certain parts of your life as Beth."  
"What parts?" Beth interrupted  
"I can not say." Anna stated, "Because those flashes are still going to come."  
"I don't get it." Beth stated  
"It's not for you to get." Anna explained as she restarted her story, "Because Kivar erased your memories as Liz Parker, the great things that she was and still is suppose to do will not happen if you do not have the memories of her."  
"So you're basically saying that you are going to make me remember my life as Liz because she is still destined to do great things." Beth stated making the hard explanation simple, "But I still don't understand why you can't give me my memory about my past life?"  
"You just answered your own question." Anna explained, "I can't give you memories on your past life because it is the past."  
"No one today was even born when you were Beth." Anna stated, "So no one could actually tell you what happened. No one knows what really happened between you, Kivar, and Zan except for you, Kivar, and Max."  
"But you said I will have flashes of that life in the future." Beth stated  
"You will have flashes to help you out." Anna stated, "But they do not make your decision for you regarding Max and Kivar."   
"So they are there for what then?" Beth asked  
"You will know when the time comes." Anna answered  
"Well since you're not giving me any help, why don't we get this show on the road." Beth stated  
"Are you ready to get your memories back?" Anna asked  
"Yeah." Beth stated, "Maybe they can help me…unlike people who are standing in front of me not helping me."  
Anna shook her head when she realized that Beth was talking about her  
"Follow me." Anna replied as she led her out of the room into the remembrance chamber  
"What is this place?" Beth asked as she looked around  
"It's a chamber of remembrance." Anna stated as she led Beth to the a chair  
Beth sat in the chair that Anna pointed to  
"When I'm gone you are going to have to press this button." Anna explained  
"You're not going to stay?" Beth questioned  
"I don't need to remember your life." Anna stated as she exited the room  
"Here goes nothing." Beth stated as she pressed the button.  
Just then I hologram of her face appeared.  
"It's time to remember." The hologram stated as a bright flash surrounded the room  
Anna was waiting outside the room for about an hour when the doors finally open  
"Did it work?" Anna asked Beth as she came out  
Before Beth answered she punched Anna with all her might  
"What the hell?" Anna asked as she stood in fighting position  
"That's for Alex and Hope." Liz stated  
"So you remember Liz?" Anna asked grabbing the cheek that Liz just punched  
"I do." Liz stated  
"How could you do that to them?" Liz questioned harshly  
"I already talked to them." Anna replied knowing that she deserved it  
"They're here?" Liz questioned, "Why?"  
Anna explained what had happened on Prescience  
"So why not let Alex back on Antar with the rest of his friends?" Liz questioned.  
"I needed to talk to him." Anna stated  
"And you did that already." Liz stated, "Why not let him go?"  
"I will once he's made a choice." Anna stated  
"Stay with you or go back with his friends." Liz stated knowing what the offer was already; "You can't make him choose."  
Just then Anna's watch beeped  
"Too late." Anna stated looking at her watch, "He already has."   
----  
"Hello Alex." Anna stated as she came into the room, "So have you made your decision?"   
"Yes." Alex answered  
"I love you." Alex stated which made Anna smile, "I have missed you ever since you supposedly died. I you would have proposed this a few weeks ago, I would have taken it, but I can't. You offer sounds great, but I can't let them think I'm dead."  
"This isn't about any of them….it's about Isabel, isn't it." Anna stated   
"You probably don't want to hear this, but Isabel is pregnant with our child." Alex stated shocking Anna , "I know how it feels when you think a person you love is dead, and I can't let Isabel go through that or raising our child by herself. I want to be a good father to all my children."  
"Do you love her more then me?" Anna asked tears going down her face  
"I love you both in different ways." Alex answered trying not to hurt Anna more, "But if you would have made me choose then I would choose her."  
"So that's your reply?" Anna asked  
"Yes." Alex stated, "I want to go back to Antar with my friends."   
"Take care of Hope." Anna stated as she picked up her daughter, "I love you."  
Anna kissed her daughter and then handed her over to Alex  
  
"It's time for you to leave." Anna stated as she leaded them to the transportation chamber  
As soon as Alex got to the chamber he saw a figure he hasn't seen in a long time  
"Liz?" Alex questioned not sure if his mind was playing tricks on him  
"Alex." Liz smiled as she ran to him, "I'm glad you're okay."  
"Look who's talking." Alex stated as he hugged her, "I'm glad your okay."   
"Hi Hope." Liz smiled at her godchild  
"Ready to go back?" Anna asked   
"Yeah." Alex stated looking at Liz, "Are you?"  
"I've been ready for as long as I can remember." Liz replied as she giggled at her own joke  
"Take care." Anna stated before she pushed a button. The room glowed brightly and then quickly faded. When Anna could see again, Alex, Liz, and Hope were gone, "I will always love you Alex. Always."  
-------  
Hope, Alex, and Liz appeared in the woods that Liz was taken in  
"So do you remember what's been happening when you were Beth?" Alex asked after Liz told him what's been happening to her  
"I wish I didn't remember everything." Liz stated remembering what's been happening  
"Why?" Alex asked  
"She had no freedom, and was stuck. When she became free, she died." Liz explained, but Alex didn't follow, "I know it makes no sense."  
"It's okay." Alex stated, "Sometimes life makes no sense."  
"Ready?" Liz asked, as she was about to open the palace doors  
"Ready." Liz stated as she opened the door 


	18. Reunions

Title: True Destinies  
Author: Cee  
Rating: PG 13 I think  
Summary: They're back  
Authors Note: Hope you enjoy this. Sorry it took so long  
  
  
"I don't know what I'm going to do without him Max." Isabel sobbed, "I know I can't do this all by myself."  
"Alex would want you to be strong." Max added  
"Alex would want to see his child grow up." Isabel cried  
"Your pregnant?" Max asked surprised  
Isabel nodded her head in response  
"He can't be dead." Isabel stated, "We had our whole future planned."  
"I'm not dead Izzy." Alex stated as he came through the front door  
Everybody turned towards the voice  
"Alex!" Isabel screamed happily as she saw him alive and well  
Isabel ran into his open arms and kissed him passionately   
"I love you." Alex whispered  
"I love you too." Isabel stated, "Don't you ever do that to me again."  
"I promise." Isabel stated as she kissed him passionately again  
As soon as their lips met, Isabel had a flash  
Flash  
Alex surrounded by a bright light  
Alex seeing Anna alive and well  
Anna kissing Alex  
Anna giving Alex a choice  
Alex choosing Isabel  
Alex wanting to get back to her and their baby  
End of Flash  
Isabel stopped kissing him and looked into his eyes  
"You saw?" Alex questioned, but already knowing the answer  
"I did." Isabel replied  
"I love you." Alex replied, "And I want to spend the rest of my life with you."  
"Thank you." Isabel stated as she started to cry  
"Thank you?" Alex questioned not sure why she was thanking him  
"Thank you for choosing me." Isabel replied  
"She was my past, you are my future." Alex stated, "It wasn't a hard choice."  
Everyone looked at them confused because they didn't know what they were talking about  
"Does anyone know what they are talking about?" Michael asked confused  
"Leave them alone." Liz stated as she closed the dining room door so they could have some privacy, "They'll tell you all about it later, but right now they need some privacy."  
"Do you know what happened Beth?" Max asked still curious  
"Yes." Liz stated, "But its their story, not mine."  
"Okay." Max stated, as he understood. He looked at Beth, and realized that something looked different, "Something is different."  
"I have a story to tell you guys too." Liz stated   
"Shouldn't we wait until Alex and Isabel are done talking?" Maria asked thinking that she should wait for everybody  
"Alex knows." Liz stated, "And I'm pretty sure that Isabel will find out."  
Just then Christian came into the room  
He looked around at all the faces  
He stared into his mother's face. He expected no response, but instead he got a warm smile and he watched her eyes light up with recognition  
"Mom?" Christian asked as he started to smile  
"Liz?" Max questioned as he heard his son ask the question  
He looked into her eyes and realized that Liz, his Liz, was back  
"Mom!" Christian stated happily as he engulfed his mother in a hug, "I'm so glad your back."  
"I'm glad to be back." Liz stated as she hugged everyone  
"I've missed all of you." Liz stated and then looked into Max's eyes, "Especially you."  
Liz passionately kissed Max with all she had. Max easily returned the favor.  
Slowly, but surely everyone started feeling uncomfortable and started to leave the room  
"I thought I had lost you forever." Max stated staring at her  
"You could never lose me." Liz stated as she stared into his soul, "We're connected in our hearts."  
Liz stated as she put her hand on his chest  
"We always were and we always will be." Liz stated   
"There are so many questions that I still have to ask you." Max stated  
"Not tonight Max." Liz stated as she kissed him, "Tonight I want to get to know you all over again."  
"That can be arranged." Max stated as he easily swept her off her feet  
Max easily carried her all the way to her room  
----------  
"She remembers everything sir." Anna stated  
"Good." The man stated  
--------  
Liz was asleep on Max's chest when there was a knock at the door  
Max did everything in his power not to wake her up  
"Yes?" Max questioned as he opened his door  
"We have really important manners to discuss." One of Max's guards told him  
"Okay." Max stated as he put on a shirt  
"I think we might need the her too." The guard stated when Max didn't not look like he was going to wake her  
"She just got back." Max stated, "If we really need her, I'll wake her up."  
"Okay." The guard stated as he left the room with Max  
--------  
Dream  
"I don't want to do this." Beth proclaimed   
"You know what you have to do." A man was telling her  
"You can not help who you are." A woman was telling her  
"What if I don't want to be-" Beth started, but was cut off by the man  
"You can't help what you are." The man told her  
"I've done what you told me to do." Beth stated, "I've saw him, I've even met him, and I don't like him."  
"You can learn to." The man told her  
"What do you want from me?" Beth questioned  
"You know what we want." The woman said  
"This is ridiculous." Beth proclaimed, "I'm not doing this, I'm never going to see him again."  
End of Dream  
Liz woke up startled  
"Whoa, that was… weird." Liz stated, as she was about to lay back down, but noticed that Max was no where in site  
Liz put on a robe and quickly went on a search for Max  
"You'll always be mine." A voice whispered into Liz's ear. Even though she couldn't see the voice, she knew who it belonged to  
"Kivar." Liz stated as she cautiously looked around. She was so caught up with what she was doing she didn't see Christian  
Liz screamed loudly  
"It's okay." Christian stated as he let her see his face, "It's me mom."  
"Christian." Liz stated as tears came down her face as she tightly hugged her son, "Oh thank God."  
"What's wrong mom?" Christian asked concerned. He has never seen his mother this scared  
"For a minute I thought you were Kivar." Liz stated still looking a little worried  
Christian hugged his mother in comfort  
"Don't worry mom." Christian promised, "He's not taking you away ever again."  
"So what are you doing up this late?" Liz questioned as she changed the subject completely  
"Couldn't sleep." Christian stated  
"Wanna talk about it?" Liz asked missing the time away from her son  
"I don't know." Christian stated unsure  
"Well whenever you're ready, you know who to come to." Liz stated. She didn't want to push her son into telling her. She knew that he would eventually tell her when he was ready  
"Thanks Mom." Christian stated. He was happy she was back. She was the first one that didn't push him to say anything. He was glad she didn't push or he would have to lie to her just like he has done to all the others that had asked  
"No problem kiddo." Liz stated as her stomach grumbled  
"Someone's hungry." Christian stated laughing at his mother  
"Do you want to come to the kitchen with me?" Liz asked her son, "I'm starving."  
"Let's go." Christian stated as he led his mom to the kitchen  
---------------  
"So how have you been?" Liz asked curiously as she took a bite of her ice cream  
"I've been worried about you." Christian stated   
"But now you don't have to." Liz stated, "Because I'm back."  
"I've gotten to know dad better." Christian stated in a small whisper, but Liz heard  
"I see." Liz stated noticing the bond growing stronger between father and son  
"But it doesn't mean I totally forgive him for abandoning us." Christian stated  
"Christian-" Liz started to defend Max, but Christian continued  
"I know he didn't know." Christian added, "I think it'll take me more time to completely forgive him."  
"If that's what you need then I can't argue with that." Liz stated understanding that Christian needed time to heal   
"I knew you would understand." Christian smiled. He loved openly talking to his mom because she didn't criticize or tell him what to do; all she liked to do was listen   
"Can I ask you a question?" Christian asked and Liz nodded  
"When this whole thing with Kivar is done are we heading back to Earth?" Christian asked  
"You can stay wherever you want to stay." Liz stated  
"Where are you staying?" Christian asked wanting to stay with his mother  
"I love Antar, I love Max, Max is on Antar." Liz stated, "But Earth…Earth is home. Always has been and always will be."  
"Ever since we've left, I've had this strong feeling and urge to go back." Christian added  
"Me too." Liz agreed  
"But what Max asks you to marry him?" Christian asked  
"And what makes you think he's going to do that?" Liz questioned  
"Just wondering." Christian stated, "If he does, will you stay on Antar or go back to Earth?"  
"I don't know…that's a hard questioned." Liz replied, "But luckily for me I don't have to answer that right now."  
You're mine, and nothing is going to take you away from me ever again. Kivar's voice echoed into Liz's mind  
"Let's not talk about me anymore." Liz stated and turned the conversation around on Christian, "Are you going to take the job and title as Prince of Antar."  
Christian started laughing  
"What's so funny?" Liz asked her son  
"I actually tried to be prince for a day….and I couldn't do it." Christian stated, "I can be a leader for a whole planet if my life depended on it."  
Flashback  
"The whole planet depends on it." A girl was scolding her, "Why have you started to be selfish all of a sudden?"  
"I'm not being selfish." The girl stated  
"Then take your duties seriously." The lady warned, "Or else"  
End of Flashback  
"Mom?" Christian asked seeing his mom daze off  
"Sorry." Liz apologized, "I sort of dazed off."  
"What were you thinking about?" Christian asked  
"I'm not sure." Liz stated recalling the flash  
"Do you remember it at all?" Christian asked  
"There was a girl who was being scolded by her mother." Liz stated, "And her mother was yelling at her and telling her the whole planet depended on something the girl did not want to do. Her mother called her selfish."  
"Interesting." Christian stated impressed how his mother remembered all of it  
"I don't know it felt so familiar." Liz stated  
"Maybe it was you in a different time period." Christian stated  
"Maybe." Liz stated as she continued to eat her ice cream  
"Anyways how has your training with Thomas been doing?" Liz asked wanting to get to know her son all over again, "I heard you're doing really well."  
"It's ok." Christian stated, "At first it was really hard, but then you just get used to it."  
"That's good." Liz stated  
Just then Christian let out a yawn  
"You better go to sleep; you're tired." Liz replied  
"It's been good talking to you mom." Christian stated as he got up and headed to bed  
"Goodnight. "Liz told him before he left 


End file.
